Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Slash hd. Ya está el capítulo final
1. Bye bye bye

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Por el momento no hay más que el típico manoseo estudiantil, pero les prometo que mi fict no va a se solo eso  
  
N/A: Decidí cambiar el fic y poner la canción hasta el final para darle lugar a 1 de las "13 líneas para vivir" de García Marques  
  
Capítulo 1- Bye Bye Bye  
  
No pases el tiempo con alguien que no este dispuesto a pasarlo contigo. Gabriel García Marques  
-¿Puedes darte prisa, Potter? Por que lo creas o no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esto  
  
-¿Se puede saber que es eso tan importante? Si se trata de tu "Noviecito" creo que puede esperar un par de minutos, al fin y al cabo, lo ves todos los días  
  
-¿Celoso, Potter?  
  
-Ya quisieras, yo no soy como tú que se acuesta con los chicos, yo tengo novia  
  
-Yo lo intenté por un tiempo, pero hay ciertos. eh. "placeres" que una novia no te puede proporcionar  
  
Era una escena un poco rara, los dos chicos más opuestos de la escuela, solos, en las mazmorras, preparando una poción. Todo se había generado apartir del primer día de clases cuando Dumbledore los llamó a su despacho para informarles que debido a que las calificaciones de Harry habían bajado en Pociones (no por culpa de Snape) y las de Draco en transformaciones ambos serían tutores del otro en un desesperado intento de que los dos se llevaran bien  
  
Claro que al principio los dos tuvieron sus diferencias, pero después de varios labios partidos, facturas, ojos morados y un poco de todo llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma de que ambos salieran vivos de eso sería que hicieran una tregua temporal, por lo menos hasta que sus calificaciones subieran de nivel Pero había un algo en Harry que hacía sentir a Draco incómodo, tenía la extraña costumbre de que cada vez que el apartaba la vista de el sentía como si a cada minuto lo examinara de pies a cabeza con sus ojos hermosos ojos verdes. Pero 2 semanas después eran unos preciosos ojos grises con reflejos azules los que miraban al muchacho de cabellos negro azabache  
  
La clase de pociones transcurrió como de costumbre y al poco rato los dos dejaron las mazmorras, Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor olvidándose por completo de que ya era hora para almorzar, mientras que Draco se dirigió a su habitación, donde lo esperaba un banquete mejor que cualquiera que pudiera recibir en el gran comedor  
  
No había casi nadie en la sala común, entonces recordó que ese día había visita a Hogsmeade, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, que para su gran suerte y la de mucha otra gente, eran individuales en Slytherin, para darles a sus ocupantes cierta "privacidad" cuando se trataba de hacer travesuras a la mitad de la noche  
  
Draco dejó sus cosas en su escritorio hecho de madera de sauce cuando alguien lo empujó contra su cama, con sábanas de seda, y apretó sus labios contra los suyos con suaves movimientos que los labios de Draco imitaron hasta que una lengua extraña pidió delicadamente permiso para entrar en su boca, delicadamente separó sus labios para permitir que una lega con sabor a menta se encontrara con otra con sabor a hierbabuena  
  
Era su, como muy irónicamente Potter lo llamaba, "noviecito". Charles Nott, lo había conocido durante una reunión de sus padres un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts, antes sólo lo conocía de vista, pero ahora el joven se había empeñado en seducir a Draco, hasta llevarlo a la cama, donde Draco perdió la poca inocencia que le quedaba, juntos recorrieron los mejores lugares de todo España y Francia durante las vacaciones y, al regresar a Hogwarts, quedaron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería tener una relación estrictamente superficial, nada de amor, cariño ni nada parecido, solamente sexo todas las noches que fueran posibles  
  
Pero ahora Draco estaba harto de Nott, quería alguien nuevo, alguien que fuera un verdadero reto, desde la segunda semana de clases su objetivo había sido claro, su blanco era el-niño-que-vivió  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, platicas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com  
  
(Hey, Hey)  
  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
  
Bye, Bye...  
  
Bye, Bye...  
  
Oh, Oh...  
  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
  
I know this can't be right.  
  
Hey baby come on,  
  
I loved you endlessly,  
  
When you weren't there for me.  
  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
(Oh, Oh)  
  
Just hit me with the truth,  
  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
  
So give me one good reason,  
  
Baby come on  
  
I live for you and me,  
  
And now I really come to see,  
  
That life would be much better once you're gone.  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie,  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
  
Bye Bye  
  
I'm checkin' out  
  
I'm signin' off  
  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
Don't wanna be your fool  
  
In this game for two  
  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
  
Bye, bye, bye...  
  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
  
But I had enough  
  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
  
Bye, Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye...  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
  
Might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
Bye, bye, bye (N'SYNC) 


	2. Runaway

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Capítulo 2- Runaway  
  
No te esfuerces tanto, las mejores cosas suceden cuando menos te las esperas Gabriel García Marques  
  
Harry decidió camino al gran comedor que el hambre se le había escapado así que decidió volver a su dormitorio, el cual seguramente estaría vacío ya que ese día había visita a Hogsmeade, eso era bueno ya que le daría tiempo y espacio para reflexionar sin que alguien le preguntara cada cinco minutos si se encontraba bien y el tuviera que fingir una respuesta afirmativa ya que tal vez nunca se había sentido peor en su vida  
  
Y todo era culpa suya y de su terca necedad de conocer la verdad  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Al final del curso anterior Harry no había vuelto con los Dursleys y que Harry había logrado que saliera al aire la verdad sobre el hecho de que Wormtail estaba vivo y Sirius había sido absuelto de los cargos Dumbledore no podía permitir que Harry abandonara la seguridad de Hogwarts  
  
Una tarde Harry fue a visitar al director a su despacho y le pidió que le contestara la pregunta que no había podido contestarle en su primer año "¿Por qué quería Voldemort matarme a mi en primer lugar?"  
  
Al principio el venerable director se negaba a confesarle la verdad a Harry, pero después de mucho insistir por fin aceptó  
  
Dumbledore bajó sus manos y miró a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna  
  
-Es hora - dijo- de que te diga lo que debí decirte hace seis años, Harry. Por favor siéntate, te lo voy a decir todo  
  
Harry tomó asiento frente al escritorio del director y esperó por la respuesta  
  
-Todo comienza con los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, luego de que Salazar Slytherin abandonó el colegio, los otros fundadores se enteraron de la cámara de los secretos así que, ya que nunca encontraron la entrada a la cámara, decidieron que cada uno de ellos tendría un heredero con poderes inalcanzables, sólo el heredero de Gryffindor tendría poderes incluso mayores que los de el heredero de Slytherin. Pero Slytherin también se enteró de esto así que decidió que nadie vencería a su heredero así que decidió crear un ritual utilizando magia antigua y oscura para que su heredero, por medio de este ritual, pudiera conseguir quitarle sus poderes a los otros herederos y luego el pudiera vencerlos con los poderes que antiguamente les pertenecían a ellos, excepto al de Gryffindor, se decía que este sería tan poderoso que no sería posible controlarlo.  
  
-Siento interrumpirlo, profesor, pero ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?  
  
-Ya llego, Harry. Voldemort a buscado incansablemente a los tras herederos, ya encontró y mató a dos de ellos, a los herederos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.  
  
'Voldemort encontró al heredero de Gryffindor hacer 14 años, era tu padre, Harry, James Potter  
  
Harry se quedó congelado, sin saber o poder decir algo  
  
-Fue esa la razón por la que tú madre murió protegiéndote y fue esa la razón por la que Voldemort quería matarte a ti en primer lugar  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Así que esa era la razón por las que Voldemort había querido matarlo cuatro veces, sabía que el podría ser su posible ruina y no quería tener que enfrentarse a tan poderoso enemigo. Ahora, más que nunca, todo lo que quería hacer era correr, alejarse de todo eso (De ahí el nombre del capítulo y la canción) y ya no tener miedo de que pasaría con Voldemort  
  
Harry estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no cayó en cuenta de que Lavender estaba frente a él  
  
-Hola, dulzura - dijo Lavender, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry - ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-Hoy tengo lecciones con Malfoy. La pregunta correcta es que haces tú aquí, deberías estar en Hogsmeade, pasándola bien con tus amigas  
  
-Me divertiría más si tú también fueras, que lastima que Dumbledore cancelara tu autorización para ir  
  
-¿Por qué no vas?  
  
-No quiero dejarte aquí solo, quiero que disfrutemos la oportunidad, ahora que el castillo está casi desierto para pasar más tiempo juntos- mientras decía esto le desabotonaba la túnica a Harry, pero este le tomó la mano y la besó  
  
-Insisto, quiero que pases un buen rato con tus amigos, además, Malfoy y yo preparamos una poción para dormir y no tardará mucho en hacer efecto  
  
-Bueno, iré, pero te acompañaré hasta la sala común, nadie quiere que caigas dormido a medio camino, ¿Verdad?  
  
Lavender llevó a Harry hasta la sala común y Harry subió directamente a su dormitorio, deseando tener más valentía, la suficiente como para enfrentar que lo que alguna vez había sido una gran relación, ahora solo continuaba por Lavender, el ya no sentía la chispa que había sentido por ella hacía unos meses, pero ¿Cómo se lo diría?  
  
Lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría, esperó hasta que la tina estuviera completamente llena y se metió lentamente para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura  
  
Así que ahora debía preocuparse por algo más que por el hecho de que Voldemort estuviera tras de el, también tenía que preocuparse pro su vida amorosa  
  
Pero había un "algo" que no lo dejaba tranquilo, era Malfoy, recientemente lo había visto mirándolo. No solo en las horas de clases que se daban, si no también en las clases normales, durante las horas de comida e incluso en los pasillos  
  
Harry no podía explicarlo, era como si de pronto atrajera la atención tanto de chicas como chicos, incluso Hermione se lo había dicho, había cambiado y para bien, incluso había ingresado a la lista de "los chicos más deseados", al igual que Malfoy, era cotizado tanto por chicas como por algunos chicos, pero ¿Eso incluía a Malfoy?  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, platicas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
Runaway (Linkin Park) 


	3. Get another boyfriend

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Capítulo 3 - Get another boyfriend  
  
Quizá Dios quiera que conozcas mucha gente equivocada antes de que conozcas a la persona adecuada, para que cuando al fin la conozcas , sepas estar agradecido Gabriel García Marques  
Harry tomó de su mochila una revista que había pedido vía lechuza, diciendo que era mayor de 18, por supuesto, era una revista porno, había llegado esa mañana  
  
Comenzó a ojearla mientras ponía hechizos silenciadores alrededor de las cortinas de su cama y comenzaba a deslizar su mano a su entrepierna para masturbarse, en un momento cerro los ojos y comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus más morbosas fantasías sexuales, las cuales incluían a una chica que pasaba sus manos y lengua por todo su cuerpo para poder saborearlo, luego llegó su momento, con esa deliciosa sensación de placer su mano se vio cubierta por semen, mientras la cara de su amante de ensueño era descubierta  
  
Cabello rubio, ojos grises y esa hermosa sonrisa irónica, ERA DRACO MALFOY  
  
Harry abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo y se quedó congelado en esa posición  
  
¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Cómo podía masturbarse pensando en Malfoy?  
  
-¿Qué coño pasa conmigo?  
  
* * *  
  
El gran comedor continuaba en el bullicio normal de los desayunos del lunes, todos estaban charlando, excepto alguien, Harry Potter, el chico dorado del mundo mágico no hacía más que ver su plato sin deseos de comer nada  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?  
  
-No, no me pasa nada  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro, Ron  
  
En ese momento entraron las chicas de 5° año, todas juntas, e excepción de las Slytherin, por supuesto, y todas tomaron lugar en su mesa correspondiente  
  
Harry lo había meditado mucho la noche anterior y decidió que Lavender merecía saber la verdad, así que le dijo  
  
-Lavender, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-Claro, Harry  
  
Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al casi desierto vestíbulo. Harry sacó todo su valor, pero Lavender fue la primera en hablar  
  
-Harry, me da gusto que hayas sido tú el que quisiera hablar, por que la verdad yo estaba por hacer lo mismo  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Mira, siento que hice todo lo que pude, pero desde que comenzó el año para salvar nuestra relación, por que te he notado distante y muy preocupado por algo, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada. Haz cambiado y creo que no hay razón para que esto continué, me sentiría incomoda si continuara con esto por obligación, por que tu mereces más que eso  
  
-Oh, bueno, si te sientes incomoda. creo que tienes razón  
  
-Sólo para que lo sepas, fuiste un gran novio  
  
-Tu también lo fuiste, Lavender, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te merezca  
  
-Claro y yo espero que encuentres a esa persona especial tú también  
  
Y se dieron su último beso, en la mejilla, por supuesto  
  
Ya de vuelta en el comedor Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, para poder conversar mejor, pero su plática fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin -¿QUE?  
  
-Oh, por favor, no hagas una escena  
  
-¿CÓMO ESPERABAS QUE REACCIONARA? ¿TIENES LE MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE HE SACRIFICADO POR TI?  
  
-No, y si he de ser sincero, no me interesa- dijo Draco, sonando más arrogante que nunca- Vete, antes de que termines con lo poco de reputación que te queda  
  
Nott tiró todas las cosas a su alcance en la mesa antes de ponerse de pié y salir a los terrenos del colegio  
  
-¿Qué tanto me miran?- dijo Draco antes de volver a concentrarse en su desayuno  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Ron a Harry mientras el bullicio regresaba poco a poco  
  
-De seguro terminaron  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Malfoy y Nott?  
  
-¿No estas al tanto de las noticias? Creo que se juntaron en el verano y desde ahí se han vuelto inseparables  
  
-Argh, no continúes, la sola idea me repugna  
  
* * *  
  
Nott no había dejado de correr hasta que llegó al lado del lago y comenzó a lanzarle rocas con todas sus fuerzas, eso siempre servía para que su mente se despejara y la ira se fuera, pero eso no era posible, ya que no era ira todo lo que sentía  
  
Ya sabía que lo que había tenido con Draco era estrictamente superficial, pero había algo en el que había despertado un sentimiento más fuerte que la simple atracción, el lo quería, por más que se esforzara en negarlo  
  
Y ahora el había terminado con el, si más ni más y él sabía la razón  
  
Unas semanas antes lo había escuchado hablar entre sueños, parecía gozar de un sueño húmedo, pero entonces, entre los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios escucho un nombre que no era el suyo, Draco había dicho "Potter"  
  
Así que lo dejaba por el niño-que-vivió, bueno, pues el muy pronto le demostraría que nadie jugaba con Charles Nott, nadie  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, platicas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com Backstreet ...check it  
  
Verse 1:  
  
Let's talk about one baby  
  
You gotta hear me out  
  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
  
What it's all about  
  
Let's talk about two, you say  
  
He's the essence of your life  
  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Bridge 1:  
  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Chorus:  
  
Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa' , Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Verse 2:  
  
Let's talk about what he's done  
  
To become your number one  
  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
  
I've seen it before, (don't take) anymore  
  
Three, two you're through for sure  
  
Just go get on with your life  
  
Stop acting like you've given up  
  
Bridge 2:  
  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
  
(Stop) acting like you're givin up  
  
CHORUS  
  
"Why?" "Get another Boyfriend"  
  
Hear me out  
  
You must know  
  
What it's all about, baby  
  
That he's just a player in love  
  
This must come to an end  
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
CHORUS (x2)  
  
Get.....another boyfriend  
  
Get another boyfriend (BSB) 


	4. It´s gonna be me

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
N. A.: En esta ocasión voy a poner la canción al final  
  
Capítulo 4- It's gonna be me  
  
La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. Gabriel García Marques  
  
Draco se fue rápidamente el baño, tenía que lavarse las manos antes de que aquel líquido corrosivo se las dañara, ¿Quién le mandaba al idiota de Goyle a tirar sobre sus manos aquel líquido azul del cual no tenían ni idea de lo que era?  
  
Luego de cerrar el grifo se comenzó a secar las manos, pero entonces escuchó un sonido ahogado que provenía de el ultimo retrete, era un sonido que el reconocía muy bien, pues salía de su habitación todas las noches, solo que con más intensidad, eran gemidos  
  
Draco sacó su varita (No sean mal pensados) y susurró en la puerta del baño Alohomora y la puerta se abrió para dar lugar al espectáculo más impresionante que había visto, en ese retrete estaba Harry Potter  
  
Pero eso no era todo, tenía los ojos cerrados, un suave rubor en las mejillas y su mano derecha estaba abrazando a la otra, mientras que la izquierda se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde su erección creaba un enorme bulto en sus pantalones mientras se podía ver el movimiento de su mano debajo de este  
  
Draco pensó que la oportunidad era muy buena como para dejarla parar, se adentró en el cubículo y humedeció sus labios antes de ponerlos en contacto con los de Harry  
  
Harry no se molestó en abrir los ojos y respondió al gesto, moviendo sus labios al compás de los de su atacante, sin dejar de estimularse, mientras que el mundo parecía desvanecerse, había llegado a un lugar donde ya no Había Voldemort, no había nadie que lo juzgara o admirara, no había nadie más que el y aquella persona que lo besaba, sin importarle quien fuera  
  
Entonces una lengua intrusa pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, tocando su labio inferior, sus lenguas se rozaron y se frotaron mientras que cada una exploraba una boca ajena  
  
Entonces se vino encima, mientras su mano se llenaba de aquel elixir de la vida que ni siquiera la piedra filosofal era capaz de crear  
  
Entonces los labios ajenos se separaron de los suyos mientras que el gozaba del momento, antes de que lamieran el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurraran al oído  
  
-Besas muy bien, Potter  
  
Harry de inmediato abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy  
  
Este ultimo salió del cubículo y se fue a humedecer el cabello, mientras que Harry se había quedado congelado en esa posición mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado justo unos minutos antes  
  
Cuando por fin recuperó la habilidad de moverse libremente se puso de pie y vio a Malfoy mojándose la cara  
  
Harry no sabía que decir, su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salio de esta. Harry no sabía que decirle a Malfoy, ninguna palabra pasó por su mente que lo pudiera sacar del Shock en el que se encontraba  
  
-Nada de esto pasó- dijo antes de salir del baño completamente indiferente a la mancha pegajosa que lucía en su entrepierna  
  
* * *  
  
Durante la cena Harry no habló ni con Ron ni con Hermione, se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no se asombraron mucho cuando se puso de pié y salió del Gran Comedor sin siquiera despedirse  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Harry?  
  
-No tengo idea, así ha estado desde que salió de clase de encantamientos para ir al baño, no dice ni una palabra- dijo Hermione  
  
-Me preocupa ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con eso que Dumbledore le dijo que no nos puede contar?  
  
-No lo creo, no tiene por que ponerse así por algo que pasó hace semanas  
  
-Deberías ir y hablar con él  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Ron, tu eres su mejor amigo, a ti te dirá que es lo que le pasa, tal vez es cosa de chicos  
  
-Bien, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada  
  
-Suerte  
  
Ron se dirigió hacia donde había visto dirigirse a su amigo, había salido por la puerta principal y a los pocos minutos lo vio sentado cerca de la orilla del lago mientras mil preguntas pasaban por su mente ¿Soy guey? ¿Le gusto a Malfoy? ¿Siento algo más por Malfoy que odio?  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Quieres compañía?  
  
-No  
  
-Bueno, si quieres hablar con alguien, sabes donde estoy  
  
* * *  
  
Ya había pasado una semana y Harry seguía si aclarar sus dudas sobre su rol sexual, pero lo peor de aquella situación era que se veía obligado a ver a Malfoy todos los días  
  
Y aquel día no fue la excepción, Harry le enseñaba a Draco algunos cuantos hechizos que le podrían ser de utilidad en un duelo  
  
-¿Listo? - dijo Draco desde la otra esquina de el aula de transformaciones  
  
-Sí  
  
-Everte Statum  
  
Harry salió disparado en el aire y cayó justamente sobre el montón de cojines en la orilla del aula  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Draco extendió la mano para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie  
  
-Sí. Vaya, me cuesta decir esto, Malfoy, pero has mejorado- dijo tomando la mano de Draco y jalándola, con más fuerza de la que el Slytherin se esperaba así que este cayó sobre el sorprendido Gryffindor  
  
Al principio solo se quedaron ahí, sintiendo el calido aliento del otro en su cara, hasta que Draco tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besar a Harry  
  
"Oh, no" pensó Harry "Me está besando, ¿Qué hago?"  
  
Ni siquiera Harry supo como, pero estaba correspondiendo a aquel apasionado beso antes de darse cuenta, primero solo utilizando los labios, pero luego sus lenguas se vieron involucradas. Harry solo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando la pálida mano de Draco se había deslizado dentro de su camisa y comenzaba a frotar suavemente su extremadamente bien formado abdomen  
  
Harry se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de Malfoy y se puso de pié  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que hacías?- dijo furioso con Draco y consigo mismo  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-No te hagas el inocente, no tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso, el hecho de que tú seas guey no te da derecho a volverme así sólo por que te gusto  
  
-Nunca dije que me gustaras, eso fue una conjetura tuya  
  
-¿Acaso no es cierto?  
  
-¿Acaso importa? - Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Gryffindor - O vas a pretender que no te gusto  
  
-Estas loco, Malfoy- dijo Harry retrocediendo, hasta quedar pegado a la pared  
  
Draco acercó aún más su rostro al del Gryffindor  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo?  
  
-No hay razón en el mundo para que yo te tenga miedo a ti  
  
-No de mí, Potter, me refiero a que si no tienes miedo del "¿Qué dirá la gente?" o tal vez es miedo a entregarle tu corazón a alguien que pueda lastimarte o le tienes miedo a la felicidad que yo podría darte, si no te resistieras tanto a aceptar lo inevitable  
  
-¿De que diablos hablas, Malfoy?  
  
-De que cuando finalmente te enamores de alguien, va a ser de mí, Potter. Draco Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere y esta vez no será la excepción - dijo Draco mientras rozaba con su mano suavemente la mejilla de Harry  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees - dijo apartándose -. Escucha, Malfoy, no me gustas, me desagradas, eres mi rival, el que siempre se la pasa tratando de hacerme la vida imposible y no soy como tú, a mi no me interesa terminar con una relación y comenzar de inmediato con otra y, aunque así fuera, no me interesa tener lo que sea que tu quieras conmigo  
  
-Bien, no voy a insistir, ni a rogarte de rodillas, aunque tu si que lo vas a necesitar para cuando quieras que volvamos. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero no perdono los rechazos fácilmente  
  
Draco tomó su mochila y salió del aula con su ligero andar y sus movimientos casi felinos  
  
Harry se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, su mente estaba tan aturdida como si una estampida acabara de pasar por ella, había sido como si Draco hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaría el mundo mágico si se enteraba de que el famoso héroe que hizo desaparecer al señor tenebroso sentía. ¿Qué sentía? No lo sabía, todo lo que sabía era que todo el mundo mágico tenía expectativas, expectativas que tal vez Harry nunca podría cumplir  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, platicas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com, porfa, solo uno de los dos (de preferencia review)  
  
Siento si este capítulo no es bueno, pero fue causa de un café demasiado cargado, muchos cigarrillos y un litro de coca mezclado con algunas aspirinas, tenía que estudiar para mi examen de admisión y para relajarme un poco decidí mejor no dormir, pero no me pude concentrar y este fue el resultado  
Lance: It's gonna--be--me  
  
Justin: Oooh, yeah  
  
Justin:  
  
You might've been hurt, babe  
  
That ain't no lie  
  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
  
I remember you told me  
  
That it made you believe in  
  
No man, no cry  
  
Maybe that's why  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby, when you finally,  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what,  
  
It's gonna be me..  
  
JC:  
  
You've got no choice, babe  
  
But to move on, and you know  
  
There ain't no time to waste  
  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
  
You can't deny  
  
So just tell me why  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby, when you finally  
  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
Lance: It's gonna be me  
  
Justin: Oh yeahhhhh...  
  
Justin:  
  
There comes a day  
  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
  
Justin: It's gonna be me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is not enough for you  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
  
But I'm not like that  
  
When finally (finally)  
  
You get to love  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby, when you finally  
  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
Justin: It's gonna be me..  
  
It's ganna be me (N'SYNC) 


	5. Spanish eyes

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Capítulo 5- Spanish eyes  
  
Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma de la mano y te toca el corazón Gabriel García Marques  
Harry seguía sentado en el suelo del aula, pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho hacía solo unos minutos, pensaba que tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero lo menos acertado que había dicho era si tenía miedo a entregarle su corazón a alguien que pudiera lastimarlo, no, no era miedo, era pavor, después de todo lo que había sufrido con su primera novia (Cho) no quería arriesgarse a volver a salir herido, por eso nunca se había acercado lo suficiente a Lavender  
  
Cho había resultado ser no más que una ilusión, frente a todos era simpática y tierna, pero cuando Harry se convirtió en su novio, no hacía más que pedir y pedir, sin dar nada a cambio (Lo siento por los o las fans de Cho, pero, a mi defensa ¿Cómo se atreve a preferir a Cedric Diggory sobre Harry Potter?). En cuanto a Harry, estaba cegado por la idea de ser al fin el novio de Cho, pero todo eso terminó cuando la vio besando a un Ravenclaw de 7°, el estar tan enamorado de alguien y que esa arpía te rompa el corazón en mil pedazos es lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquiera, si sus amigos no hubieran estado ahí para apoyarlo lo más seguro es que se hubiera desmoronado después de eso  
  
Así que ¿Cómo esperaba Draco que le entregara su corazón a alguien que seguramente lo acabaría lastimando?  
  
* * *  
  
Ese fin de semana Harry había programado un entrenamiento para el equipo de Gryffindor, pero lo canceló, no se sentía con ánimos para jugar al quidditch, tenía mucho en que pensar como para siquiera molestarse en buscar la snitch en el campo de juego  
  
Se quedó sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, sin apartar la vista de las incandescentes llamas, estaba tan ocupado pensando que no se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba sentado justamente a su lado  
  
-¿Por qué cancelaste el entrenamiento?  
  
-No me siento con ánimos para jugar quidditch, Ron  
  
-Esto ya ha durado demasiado, Harry, dime que te pasa  
  
-No es nada  
  
-Harry, te conozco desde hace seis años, haz sido mi mejor amigo y sé cuando algo te preocupa  
  
-Es sólo que es complicado  
  
-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Lavender?  
  
-No, ella y yo somos historia antigua, es que creo que siento algo por una persona, pero no sé bien qué es lo que siento  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-No puedo decírtelo, Ron, no estoy preparado para hacerlo  
  
-¿Por lo menos puedes decirme de que casa es?  
  
-Slytherin  
  
-¿Te gusta una Slytherin? Definitivamente, necesitan aumentarle el aumento a tus gafas, Harry  
  
-Nunca dije que me gustar, es solo que no sé lo que siento  
  
-Bueno ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?  
  
-¿Estas loco? Ni siquiera se lo que siento, ¿Qué tal si le doy falsas esperanzas?  
  
-Bien, siendo sincero, yo no soy bueno para líos amorosos ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sirius? Por lo que nos han contado el y Remus el parecía ser un Don Juan en la escuela  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, lo iré a ver más tarde  
  
-Pero si ya son las 8  
  
-No hay problema, iré bajo la capa invisible  
  
* * *  
  
Harry aquella misma noche tomó el mapa del merodeador y su capa invisible se escurrió por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la habitación del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y su padrino, Sirius Black  
  
Los cargos contra Sirius habían sido retirados luego de que llevaron ante el ministerio el cuerpo de Peter sin vida ya que había muerto para salvar a Harry de ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort  
  
Luego de eso Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto como profesor después de que la profesora anterior (Fleur Delacour) había renunciado por "Cuestiones personales"  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta y se desconcertó al no ver a nadie hasta que su ahijado se despojó de la capa invisible  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Sirius  
  
* * *  
  
-. y yo le dije que no me gustaba, que me desagradaba y el me dijo que estaba bien, pero que el no era del tipo de personas que perdonaban fácilmente un rechazo- Harry llevaba hablando por lo menos una hora con Sirius, en la sala de su pequeño apartamento frente a una taza de café bastante cargado - y ahora no se que hacer, por que no estoy seguro de lo que siento  
  
-Este chico del que me hablas ¿Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
  
-Sí, es el  
  
-Bien Harry, primero tienes que aclararme algo ¿Te gusta este chico?  
  
-No lo sé- dijo con la vista clavada en las rodillas- estas decepcionado de mí, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Claro que no, Harry. No hay razón en el mundo por la cual yo me podría sentir decepcionado de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo y no hay día en que no me sienta orgulloso de ser tu padrino  
  
-Gracias, Sirius  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer con mi problema?  
  
-Bueno, Harry, yo te aconsejaría que trataras de descifrar lo que sientes por este chico antes de acercarte a él, una vez que lo hagas hecho habla con el y explícale la situación  
  
-Crees que eso servirá  
  
-Por supuesto, si funcionó para tu padre, funcionará contigo  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, pláticas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com, porfa, solo uno de los dos (de preferencia review)  
Here we are in the arms of one another  
  
And we still go and searching for each other  
  
Knowing that hate is wrong  
  
And love is right  
  
For us tonight  
  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
  
I know the reason why I am alive  
  
And the world is so beautiful tonight  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's a place I've never been  
  
And it comes from deep within  
  
And is telling me that I'm about to win first price  
  
Knowing all I have to do  
  
Is reach out my hand to you  
  
Any time I want to look into your Spanish eyes  
  
Let it be  
  
If we're nothing more than dreamers  
  
Who believes  
  
That we see no wall between us?  
  
How could they be in my heart  
  
And in my mind?  
  
When all can thought  
  
Is when I look into your Spanish eyes  
  
I know the reason why I am alive  
  
And the world is so beautiful tonight  
  
Chorus  
  
I love you from the distance  
  
Thought I couldn't reach that far  
  
I can't believe how close that we are  
  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
  
I know the reason why I am alive  
  
And the world is so beautiful tonight  
  
Chorus  
  
Spanish eyes (BSB) 


	6. Historias de amor

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Capítulo 6 - Historias de amor  
Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma Trixia Valle  
  
-Ah, Harry  
  
-Dime, Sirius  
  
-¿Se te ha ocurrido ir a ver a la doctora Jenkins?  
  
-¿Crees que hay algo mal conmigo?  
  
-No, es solo para que puedas aclarar tu situación con este chico, creo que ella te puede ayudar a definir tus sentimientos hacia este chico  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, gracias por todo, Sirius  
  
La doctora Jenkins ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?  
  
La doctora Jenkins había comenzado a trabajar en Hogwarts a principios de ese mismo año debido a los muchos casos de depresión que se habían presentado en Hogwarts y dos casos de suicidio, después de que Voldemort comenzó a matar a muggles y a magos por igual, despedazando familias enteras en el proceso. Dumbledore supo que necesitaba alguien que pudiera ayudar a los alumnos antes de que se presentaran más casos desesperados y resultó ser, para algunos, la luz al final del túnel  
  
Sabía, por algunos amigos, que la doctora Jenkins era de confianza, pero ¿Comprendería la situación o solo lo juzgaría?  
  
Cuando regresó a la habitación ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y como no tenía ganas de dormir decidió darse un baño, vestirse, bajar a desayunar y esperar a que la doctora se despertara para ir a su consultorio y esperar el veredicto  
  
Cuando bajó a desayunar el gran comedor estaba desierto a excepción de uno o dos estudiantes y Sirius  
  
Harry terminó lo más rápido que pudo su desayuno para ir al consultorio de la doctora. Estaba tan apurado por hablar con ella que entró sin tocar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que tenía otro paciente  
  
-Disculpe, señor Potter, esta es una sesión de terapia privada, así que le pido que espere afuera mientras termino con el señor Malfoy  
  
-Claro, lo siento, doctora  
  
Harry salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí  
  
-Por favor, señor Malfoy, continué  
  
-¿El no puede oírnos?- dijo Draco señalando la puerta  
  
-No, este lugar está sellado mágicamente para que no se pueda escuchar lo que aquí se dice afuera  
  
-Bien, como le iba diciendo, está ultima relación fue terrible, no había nada de por medio más que atracción sexual, así que yo decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a alguien que ¿Cómo decirlo? Tuviera algo más y me puse la idea de conquistarlo en la cabeza como si fuera un reto, pero ahora.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry esperó 15 minutos afuera del consultorio de la doctora antes de que Draco saliera y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra se encaminara al gran comedor  
  
Harry sentía como las manos le sudaban cuando entró al consultorio y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la doctora  
  
-Bien, señor Potter ¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
  
-Un problema, esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme. Lo que pasa es lo siguiente, hay cierto chico que. creo que siento algo por el, pero no sé como definirlo- Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado, exceptuando la escena del baño de los chicos- y fui a pedirle un consejo a mi padrino y el me aconsejó que viniera con usted, que usted podría ayudarme a definir lo que sentía  
  
Harry hizo una pausa, mientras la doctora anotaba en la pequeña libreta que tenía en el escritorio  
  
-Bien, señor Potter, creo que invariablemente usted siente algo por este chico, yo lo clasificaría como físico, más que nada, ya que según lo que esta diciéndome no han tenido ningún tipo de relación amistosa antes. Pero también creo que usted siente algo más que eso y se niega a aceptarlo por su posición como figura pública  
  
-Exactamente, pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que el me dijo que no aceptaba los rechazos fácilmente y yo no quería rechazarlo, es solo que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía  
  
- Y ¿Lo está ahora?  
  
-No, pero creo que estoy menos confundido que antes  
  
* * *  
  
-Harry, ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-Tenia que hablar con alguien- musitó Harry al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-¿Con quien?  
  
-Con Jenkins  
  
-¿La loquera? ¿De que tenías que hablar con ella?  
  
-Necesitaba ayuda con algo  
  
Parecía que Ron quería saber más del asunto, pero Hermione le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no le hiciera, todo lo que dijo fue:  
  
-Harry ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-No, nada- Harry se sumergió en sus pensamientos, creía querer a Draco, pero algo en su interior, la parte racional de su conciencia tal vez, le decía que era imposible, no podía sentir nada más que odio pro él  
  
Pero lo que había dicho Jenkins resonaba en su cabeza lo que la doctora había dicho antes de que Harry saliera del consultorio  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
-¿Sabe, señor Potter? Un escritor alguna vez dijo "Ama con toda la intensidad posible, puede que algunas veces salgas lastimado, pero es le única forma de vivir la vida en su máximo esplendor"  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Entonces ¿Debería confesarle a Draco lo que sentía, o creía sentir? Pero ¿Qué sentiría el? ¿Lo perdonaría por haberlo rechazado tan abruptamente?  
  
Y entonces lo acometió un sentimiento horrible, ¿qué tal si Draco solo quería jugar con él? ¿Qué tal si solo buscaba un remplazo para Nott? ¿Y si, como todo niño mal criado, después de un tiempo se aburría de el?  
  
-Harry ¿Estas aquí?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Pasa que si no sales de tus pensamientos y no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a Adivinación- dijo Ron- ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Pareces más perdido que a principio de curso, parece que. Ah, el ella ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - dijo tomando sus cosas y levantándose de la mesa  
  
-Esa Slytherin de la que me hablaste, estas enamorado de ella ¿Verdad?  
  
-No se si enamorado sea la palabra correcta, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por e. ella  
  
-¿Al menos puedes decirme quien es?  
  
-Te lo diré cuando esté listo  
  
-¿Prometido?  
  
-Lo prometo  
  
No dijeron más hasta que llegaron a la torre de adivinación, tomaron asiento en su lugar acostumbrado y frente a ellos había un tarro con sal, igual que en cada mesa  
  
-¿Sal? ¿Para que servirá esto?  
  
-Tal vez el murciélago con gafas nos lo diga  
  
-Queridos míos - dijo la lejana voz de la profesora Trenlawney - Hoy comenzaremos con la Alomancía, el arte de ver el futuro a través de la sal. Como todos ustedes deberían saber, la sal posee excepcionales propiedades mágicas, vasta con ver algunas supersticiones muggles sobre tirar la sal sobre el hombro derecho trae buena suerte, bien ahora, cada uno de ustedes arrojará la sal sobre la mesa de uno en uno y verá los significados de las figuras en las páginas 17 y 18 de su libro  
  
Harry fue el primero, tomó la sal y la arrojó sobre la mesa de manera que se formaron muchas figuras, pero las primeras que ubicó fueron unas gafas, al lado de un anillo  
  
-¿Qué significan las gafas?- dijo a Ron que ya tenía el libro abierto  
  
-Simbolizan una gran necesidad de meditación y reflexión, pero el anillo significa Paz proveniente de una relación, creo que significa que tienes que pensar antes de actuar en esa relación  
  
¿Tendría eso que ver con Malfoy?  
  
-Aquí veo algo más, parece. un cigarrillo, déjame ver el libro- dijo tomando el volumen de las manos de su amigo- significa que pasaré bellísimos momentos con alguien querido  
  
-Déjame ver eso, cariño - dijo la profesora acercándose a la mesa de Harry, parecía creer imposible que el gozara de un solo momento feliz- aquí también se ve la cabra, al lado de un arbusto, eso significa que alguien terco y testarudo te está ocultando algo. También está el bosque, significa momentos de incertidumbre, confusión e indecisión. El brazo, necesidad de apoyo de un ser querido. Una botella vacía, una fuerte tentación que puede dañarte y la antorcha, un momento difícil. Nunca subestimen esta forma de adivinación, muchachos, es una de las más precisas que existen  
  
Ron le lanzó a Harry una mirada de exasperación  
  
-Bien, es mi turno  
  
Lo único que encontraron fue una vela, la cual significaba un momento de felicidad que no dudaría mucho  
  
Salieron del aula y entraron a clase de encantamientos, ya que Hermione ese día tenía dos horas de Aritmancía no los acompañó en la clase de encantamientos de confianza y ,a pesar del mareo que causaban, Harry se sintió más confiado que nunca, lo cual no ayudaba a su estado de animo  
  
-Parece una locura, pero ¿Crees que por una vez la adivinación no se haya equivocado? - dijo Harry  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo de la cabra? - Ron asintió - bueno, pues la persona de Slytherin de la que te hablé queda muy bien con la descripción  
  
-Es decir que ¿Estas enamorado de alguien terco y testarudo?, bueno, no me cuesta creerlo de alguien de Slytherin, pero por el momento no pasas por momentos difíciles ni nada parecido, puede ser que sea verdad, pero no sé, la adivinación ya ha fallado muchas veces  
  
-Necesito beber algo, ¿Vamos a almorzar?  
  
-No me parece mala idea, solo espero no encontrarme con Hermione  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?  
  
-No es eso, es solo que llevo meses lanzándole indirectas sobre tener sexo y como estoy tan seguro de mí mismo que podía hacer algo que arruine nuestra relación  
  
-En ese caso mejor vamos a pedir algo a las cocinas  
  
* * *  
  
Ya había anochecido y en todo el castillo reinaba el silencio, excepto por unos pasos que provenían de una fuente invisible que se dirigían a la torre de astronomía  
  
Era, con diferencia, la más bella aula de toda la escuela, tenía el techo y las paredes hechas de cristal irrompible lo cual permitía ver a la perfección el cielo nocturno  
  
Harry se despojó de la capa invisible y se sentó en el piso admirando el cielo negro aterciopelado salpicado de estrellas, era como todas las tardes de otoño, a excepción del endemoniado calor así que Harry abrió la ventana y disfrutó del aire que soplaba en su rostro  
  
Siempre que necesitaba meditar o reflexionar sobre algo iba ahí, era un lugar que le ofrecía paz y tranquilidad y, según su clase de adivinación, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para poder aclarar sus sentimientos por Draco  
  
No había pasado ni media hora cuando alguien se dirigía a aquel lugar, Harry podía escuchar los pasos, así que se metió dentro de la capa de invisibilidad, en caso de que fuera Filch, ya había tenido suficiente con su castigo en primer año  
  
Pero no era Filch, era Draco, entró al aula y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para que no rechinara y se dirigió con pasos inseguros a la ventana i se sentó de manera que sus pies colgaban en el vacío  
  
Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía, así que se lanzó tomando a Draco del cuello de la túnica ya que acababa de apoyar todo su peso hacía adelante  
  
Draco se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco, no había nadie ahí, hasta que vio a su salvador despojarse de lo que parecía una capa de invisibilidad  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Potter?- dijo poniéndose de pié  
  
-No, Malfoy, la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué demonios creías que hacías tú?  
  
-La ultima vez que mire yo era el que decidía que hacer con su vida, no que tu decidieras por mí. Si yo quiero lanzarme de la torre de astronomía es mí decisión y tú no tienes ningún derecho de evitarlo  
  
Harry herméticamente atrajo a Harry hacía el y lo retuvo entre sus brazos. Al principió el Slytherin se resistió, pero luego de un rato el se apoyaba en Harry para no caer de rodillas  
  
-Nada puede ser tan horrible como para que acabes con tu vida, Malfoy  
  
-No sabes de lo que hablas, todo es fácil para el-niño-que-vivió  
  
-¿Fácil? ¿Crees que mi vida es fácil? Imagina ser la única esperanza del mundo mágico para derrotar a Voldemort, imagina ser la persona que desde que tiene un año es juzgada por todos, imagina que adonde quiera que vayas todo el cundo vea tu frente y se quede con la boca abierta al ver tú estúpida cicatriz en la frente. Creeme, Malfoy, yo he pensado muchas veces en hacer lo que tu ibas a hacer, pero no lo he hecho por que creo que aún tengo un destino que cumplir o de lo contrario habría muerto hacía quince años, además, hay gente que tiene su confianza depositada en mí, si muero los defraudaría y también está la gente que me quiere y me necesita  
  
-Al menos tú tienes alguien que te extrañaría, alguien que te necesita  
  
Sin siquiera saber lo que decía Harry le dijo a Malfoy  
  
-Yo te necesito  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, pláticas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com, porfa, solo uno de los dos (de preferencia review)  
  
Si pudiera confesar  
  
Lo que siento de verdad  
  
Promesas, sin realizar  
  
No me digas nunca más  
  
Que es sencillo olvidar  
  
No puede, no se mentir  
  
(Coro)  
  
Historias de amor  
  
Ojos que miran con ilusión  
  
Pasiones vividas entre los dos  
  
Imposibles de borrar  
  
Historias de amor.  
  
Hoy he vuelto a recordar  
  
Son tus besos algo más  
  
Te llevo dentro de mí  
  
Tengo mucho que decir  
  
Oigo voces sin razón  
  
No sé vivir sin ti  
  
Coro x 2  
  
Historias de amor.  
  
Coro  
  
Historias de amor (Sentidos opuestos) 


	7. I still haven't found what I'm looking f...

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Capítulo 7 - I still haven't foun what I'm looking for  
  
Conviértete en una mejor persona y asegúrate de saber quien eres antes de conocer a alguien más y esperar que esa persona sepa quien eres. Gabriel García Marques  
Draco levantó la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como si no creyera lo que oía y trató de besar a Harry, pero este hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera  
  
-Aún no, por favor Mal. Draco, compréndeme, aún no estoy listo  
  
-Entiendo - dijo sacando a la luz su mejor sonrisa (¡Ah! =D~~~~~)- entiendo, pero no me hagas esperar mucho, no soy muy reconocido que digamos por mi paciencia  
  
Harry acompañó a Draco hasta la sala común de Slytherin bajo la capa invisible y lo llevó hasta su habitación, Harry se iba a ir cuando Draco le dijo  
  
-Por favor, quédate  
  
Harry lo miró con desconfianza  
  
-Prometo no intentar nada- dijo Draco para aclarar la situación  
  
Draco tomó un papel de su cama, lo arrugó y lo tiró en el cesto de la basura y se metió en su cama, solo quitándose los zapatos, Harry se metió en la cama y también se quitó los zapatos y abrazó a Draco, mientras olía su cabello y besaba su nuca  
  
Draco cayó dormido pronto, así que Harry se puso de pié y sacó lo que sea que hubiera en el cesto de la basura antes de irse a su sala común  
  
Una vez en su propia cama Harry desarrugó el papel que Draco había tirado, resultó ser un sobre donde solo decía "Padre"  
  
Sacó la carta del sobre y leyó  
  
Querido Padre:  
  
Para cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto, así que te pido que no le muestres esta carta a nadie  
  
Parece que resulté ser una gran decepción para ti, al igual que el tío Alphonse, recuerdo que cuando se suicidó tu me dijiste que no era un verdadero Malfoy, por que los Malfoy no se rinden ante nada ni nadie, pero parece que yo si me rendí ante la vida que llevaba, igual que Alphonse ¿Significa eso que no soy un Malfoy? No lo sé  
  
Siento haberme rendido, pero ya no podía más, no soportaba la idea de que mi madre nunca se preocupara por mí, no soportaba el hecho de que mis "amigos" parecían más ser mis guardaespaldas sin cerebro y lo que nunca soporté fue el que tuvieras expectativas para mí que tal vez yo nunca llegara a cumplir, quería liberarme de todo eso, era como un ácido que me quemaba por dentro que ya no puedo soportar  
  
Sé que tu diste todo de ti para que no fuera como tú (Sabes a lo que me refiero), pero la verdad terminé siendo como tú. Tal vez fue eso lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice, pensé que el sexo me liberaría, me haría sentir más lleno, más querido  
  
Pero la verdad terminé sintiéndome más vacío, como si eso me hubiera hecho perder algo importante  
  
Nunca te olvidaré, se que tenías grandes expectativas para mí y siento no haber sido lo suficientemente Malfoy como para cumplirlas. De verdad que lo siento  
  
Siempre me comprendiste, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y eso te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón  
  
Desde el cielo o desde el infierno Tu hijo, Draco  
  
De profundis clamo ad te Domine  
  
Harry nunca había imaginado que Draco se sentía así, ni creyó que todo por lo que había pasado lo había desesperado o desecho hasta el punto de que intentara hacer lo que hizo, pero por lo menos ahora sentía que no era culpable de lo que había pasado  
  
Cuando vio a Draco había pensado que todo era su culpa, que debido a el hecho de que él lo había rechazado el había impulsado a cometer la tontería que estaba a punto de terminar con su vida  
  
Harry no entendía muchas cosas, pero supuso que lo mejor sería que lo pensara al día siguiente  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Malfoy intentó que?  
  
-Ya te lo dije, intentó suicidarse, si no hubiera estado ahí el lo hubiera hecho  
  
-Pero ¿Qué razones podría tener para hacer semejante estupidez?  
  
Harry le había contado todo a Hermione al día siguiente, solo se lo contó a ella por que supuso que Ron no lo entendería además de que aún no sabía lo que sentía por Malfoy  
  
-No lo sé - Harry supuso que no debería mostrarle la carta, parecía ser muy personal como para que alguien más lo supiera  
  
-Tal vez necesite ayuda, ayuda que los idiotas que tiene por guardaespaldas no le pueden dar  
  
-Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo, quiero ayudarlo, quiero tener una amistad con él  
  
-No es que esté en contra, Harry, pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? Desde que llegamos a la escuela no ha sido un gran apoyo como amigo, que digamos  
  
-Lo sé, pero en el primer viaje en tren a la escuela entró a el compartimiento donde Ron y yo estábamos y me ofreció su amistad y yo la rechacé por lo que dijo de la familia de Ron.  
  
-Aún así no creo que funcione, es más fácil que yo saque un nueve a que una persona de Slytherin y Gryffindor puedan tener una amistad (Presumida) o algo más  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Harry, tal ves puedas engañar a Ron, pero me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, de cómo hablas de él, se nota a distancia que te gusta ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-No se lo que siento por el  
  
-Bueno, no quiero interferir en tus dilemas amorosos, pero ¿Qué le diremos a Ron? Por más despistado que sea notará algo raro si le decimos que de la nada queramos la amistad de Malfoy  
  
-Es sencillo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es.  
  
-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? No me digas que sigues empeñándote en que Harry se vuelva estudiante compulsivo, Herm  
  
-No, Ron, necesitábamos un lugar privado para hablar de algo importante  
  
-Y ¿Qué mejor lugar que la biblioteca a las siete de la mañana?- dijo Harry de manera irónica  
  
-Y ¿se puede saber que es eso tan importante?  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en primero? ¿Nuestro primer viaje en el expreso Hogwarts?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Y ¿Recuerdas que Malfoy me ofreció su amistad?  
  
-Como olvidarlo  
  
-Pues bien, creo que.  
  
De profundis clamo ad te domine (Desde las profundidades clamo por ti, señor)  
  
Lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo apesta, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer a las doce de la mañana, lo escribí de golpe  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, demandas, halagos, pláticas psicológicas, ideas, propuestas de matrimonio, etc. dejen un review o mandenme un mail a hpylodf@hotmail.com  
  
I have climbed the highest mountains  
  
I have run through the fields  
  
Only to be with you  
  
Only to be with you  
  
I have run, I have crawled  
  
I have scaled this city walls  
  
Only to be with you  
  
But I still haven't found  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
I have kissed honey lips  
  
I felt the healing in their fingertips  
  
It burned like fire  
  
This burning desire  
  
I have speak with the tongue of angels  
  
I have held the hand of a devil  
  
It was warm in the night  
  
It was cold as stone  
  
But I still haven't found  
  
What I was looking for  
  
But I still haven't found  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
I believe the kingdom come  
  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
  
But yes, I'm still running  
  
You broke the bonds  
  
You loose the chains  
  
You carried the cross  
  
And my shame  
  
And my shame  
  
You know I believe it  
  
But I still haven't found  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found  
  
What I'm looking for  
I still haven't found what I'm looking for (U2) 


	8. Cualquier extremo

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
N/A: Utilizo como referencia del pasado de Draco el fict de "To hold a Dragon" de Youko (Se escribe así ¿No?) en el que se indica que el primer idioma de Draco es el latín  
  
Capítulo 8 - Cualquier extremo  
  
Solo porque alguien no te ame como tu quieres, no significa que no te ame  
con todo su ser.  
Gabriel García Márquez  
  
-¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco?- dijo Ron luego de que Harry le había dicho lo que planeaba para ayudar al Slytherin - ¿Tratas de ayudar a Malfoy?  
  
-Si no quieres apoyarnos lo entenderé perfectamente, solo te lo quería decir para que no te sorprendas cuando pasemos tiempo con él  
  
-¿Pasemos? - entonces fijó su vista en Hermione - ¿Tu también estas en esto, Hermione?  
  
Hermione asintió y Ron miró a los dos alternativamente con un aire de esperanza de que todo no fuera más que una broma pesada, pero al ver la expresión seria de sus dos amigos del alma pensó que se estaba volviendo loco  
  
-¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan... tan...?  
  
-Escucha, Ron - dijo Hermione en un intento de calmarlo - se que no ha sido la mejor persona con nosotros, pero no veo por que no ayudarlo si lo necesita, además nunca lo hemos conocido a fondo  
  
-¿Conocerlo a fondo? ¿A esa serpiente traicionera? ¿Quién querría conocerlo a él a fondo? Escuchen, hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo  
  
* * *  
  
Sin la ayuda de Ron, Harry y Hermione creían que todo iba a resultar más difícil de lo previsto, pero querían ayudar a Malfoy y para eso tenían un plan, el cual comenzaron a poner en acción al día siguiente, (Halloween) durante la clase de pociones  
  
-Hola, Malfoy- dijo Harry sentándose con Draco en la misma mesa, preparando su caldero a lado del de Draco, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de sorpresa de los Slytherin cerca, aunque no tan sorprendidos como Draco  
  
-Potter  
  
-Me preguntaba si podíamos hacer una tregua  
  
-¿Tregua? - dijo Draco arqueando delicadamente la ceja  
  
-Sí, tú me ofreciste que fuéramos amigos una vez y quería saber si esa propuesta sigue en pie  
  
-No veo por que no, pero ¿Eso incluye a tu amiga mu... muggle-born - se detuvo por que a la mitad de la frase ya que estaba a punto de decir mud- blood, pero sabía que eso podría romper la "Conexión" que se había formado entre ellos - o a Weasley?  
  
-Bueno, a Hermione sí, pero.......  
  
-¿Pero que?  
  
Era Ron, que se había sentado a escuchar al lado de Harry durante algún punto de la conversación  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Tú también...?  
  
-Digamos que cambié de parecer - dijo Ron a Harry, luego miró a Draco - Bien, Malfoy ¿Qué dices?  
  
Ron tendió su mano para estrechar la de Draco, pero Draco seguía con dudas, desde antes de que entrara al colegio su padre le había dado una lista de las personas con las cuales no debía socializar y el nombre Weasley estaba en ella y desde pequeño lo habían educado para que supiera que los mud- bloods eran la escoria del mundo mágico, el intentar entablar una amistad con ellos era ir en contra de todo lo que era o lo habían educado para ser  
  
Pero... a pesar de eso  
  
Para cuando Draco fue consiente de sus actos ya estaba estrechando la mano de Weasley, la de Potter y la de Granger  
  
A partir de entonces la vida de Draco dio un radical giro y todos los que lo conocían coincidían en que nunca se le había visto más feliz, especialmente mientras gozaba de la compañía del joven Gryffindor de ojos verdes  
  
Como era de esperarse los rumores comenzaron a correr rápidamente por toda la escuela que decían que Charles Nott había sido suplantado por el-niño- que-vivió. Cuando estos rumores llegaron a los oídos del mismísimo Nott, se enfureció, pero no tanto como Lavender ya que también se decía que el poco éxito que había tenido su relación había llevado a Harry al otro bando  
  
En cuanto a Harry y a Draco, seguía diciendo que entre ellos no había más que una buena amistad y aunque nadie se los creía a ellos no les importaba ya que eran amigos, ya fuera que el mundo lo creyera o no, aunque sus sospechas sobre ambos eran ciertas, ellos esperaban más que una amistad de aquella relación  
  
Para Draco habían sido los tres mejores meses de su vida, ahora tenía amigos de verdad ¿A quien le importaban sus familias? Eran sus amigos, reales amigos, del tipos de amigos que te consuelan cuando estas triste, del tipo de amigos que comparten tu felicidad, del tipo de amigos que darían todo por ti, del tipo de amigos que Draco nunca creyó tener, pero quería más que una amistad por parte de Harry, quería una relación amorosa. Aunque ahora ya se sentía más lleno que nunca en su vida, pero sabía que no estaría completamente satisfecho hasta llevar a Harry hasta el orgasmo mientras deshacían su cama con sábanas de seda  
  
En cuanto Harry, sentía que tenía un nuevo amigo en el cual confiar, pero también sentía que tenía que prepararse para lo inevitable, sabía que Draco seguía esperando a que Harry cumpliera con lo que le había dicho en la torre de astronomía, seguía esperando a que él estuviera listo. Pero por más que lo intentara no creía estar preparado para sostener una relación con Draco, deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que sus pasiones nublaran su razonamiento, si aquel rumor escolar llegaba a oídos del padre de Draco, lo más seguro era que..., bueno, nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Draco por su culpa  
  
En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, Hermione era consiente de que la amistad entre Draco y Harry era cada vez mayor y que eso no parecía gustarle mucho a Ron, pero desde que ella y Ron eran novios habían hecho un poco de lado a Harry, así que no podía reprocharle a Harry que tuviera un nuevo amigo, aunque fuera Draco Malfoy y Ron, bueno, como era de esperarse, no le agradaba mucho Draco por todo lo que había pasado en aquellos cinco años en la escuela, pero si Harry era su amigo no podía estar tan podrido por dentro como creía  
  
Los días pasaron, dejando lugar a los meses y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta ya faltaba una semana para las vacaciones y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes permanecerían en Hogwarts por el baile que iba a tener lugar el día de Navidad  
  
Pero eso no significaba que tenían mucho tiempo libre que digamos, a pesar de aproximarse las vacaciones muchos profesores parecían no notarlo o competir en secreto para ver quien dejaba más trabajo o deberes antes de las vacaciones, razón por la cual se veían a muchos estudiantes abarrotando la biblioteca por las tardes, incluido al trío maravilla de Gryffindor y su nuevo compañero de Slytherin  
  
Aunque aquella tarde era diferente, Harry y Draco estaban solos en la biblioteca examinando el mapa del merodeador que Harry había decidido compartir con Draco. Trataban de encontrar algún pasaje secreto que nunca había sido explorado cuando encontraron algo interesante en el cuarto piso, parecía ser una habitación de alguien que no estaba ocupada, pero ¿De quien podría ser?  
  
-¿Te apetece investigar?- dijo Harry a Draco  
  
-No lo creo, ¿Hacer eso mientras podemos hacer nuestro reporte de Binns sobre la confederación interdimencional de magos de 1627? Eso suena mil veces más interesante - dijo Draco con la voz cargada de sarcasmo  
  
-Oh, cállate, vamos  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca para ir al punto señalado en el mapa del merodeador, cuidando que nadie viera hacia donde se dirigían  
  
Llegaron hasta ahí y todo lo que encontraron fueron dos armaduras sostenidas por la pared  
  
-La habitación debería estar por aquí  
  
-Tal vez hay que utilizar una contraseña, como en mi sala común - sugirió Draco - o puede ser que el mapa esté equivocado  
  
-Este mapa nunca se equivoca - dijo Harry mirándolo y vio que tal y como en el pasadizo que lleva a Hogsmeade apareció un globo de historieta que decía "Braccare" - ¿Qué significa Braccare?  
  
-Creo que significa brecha, - dijo Draco - no recuerdo bien, hace años que no tomo clases de latín antiguo  
  
Harry sacó su varita y dijo Braccare, de esa manera la pared se abrió cómo sucedía en el Caldero Chorreante para entrar al callejón Diagon. Harry le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Draco antes de entrar a la habitación, seguido por el Slytherin  
  
Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que la habitación parecía ser de un profesor y que parecía, por la decoración, que nadie la había utilizado en por lo menos cincuenta años paro a pesar de eso no había nada de polvo ni telarañas  
  
-Esto es extraño - dijo Harry - Este lugar debería estar pudriéndose, pero todo se ve como si fuera habitada  
  
-Debe de tener un sello temporal, así las cosas no envejecen mientras están aquí  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Es lo mismo que tenemos en el laboratorio de pociones de mi mansión - dijo el chico rubio mientras inspeccionaba el mini bar - así los ingredientes para pociones no se desaprovechan fácilmente  
  
-¿De quien podrá ser esta habitación?  
  
-Podría ser de Binns, no creo que alguien ya muerto necesite una habitación. Oh, mira, coñac de la cosecha de 1815 - dijo tomando la botella y sirviéndose un poco en una copa que había en el estante  
  
-Creo que no deberías de tomar eso  
  
-¿Por qué no? No creo que al fantasma le importe mucho  
  
Harry hizo una mueca de resignación y continuó inspeccionando la sala y la chimenea, pero entonces vio una puerta que parecía conducir a la alcoba donde solía dormir el profesor Binns. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuanta de que su teoría era cierta, había una cama con dosel de color marrón y una chimenea que daba un toque romántico al lugar, también había una ventana desde donde se podía apreciar la orilla del lago y una parte del bosque prohibido. El lago parecía tranquilo y solo reflejaba los colores escarlata del cielo en aquel romántico atardecer, entonces sintió una mano en el hombro  
  
-Casi me matas del susto - dijo Harry a Draco que en aquel momento le extendía una copa con el coñac que había encontrado  
  
-Oh, lo siento ¿Estabas en un momento de paz interior?  
  
-Últimamente no he tenido muchos de esos momentos - dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa que tomó del las pálidas manos del chico rubio  
  
"Tiene manos bonitas" pensó Harry, luego se fijó en sus brazos, extraordinariamente bien formados debido a los entrenamientos de quidditch, supuso Harry, para luego pasar a su rostro, los cabellos rubios del chico caían al lado de su cara y orejas, dándole un aspecto angelical, sus ojos parecían plateados ante la iluminación del atardecer, y sus delgados labios de un tino rosa pálido, esos labios...  
  
-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
  
-¿Quieres saber por que?  
  
Harry terminó lo poco que quedaba en su copa y la dejó en una mesita cercana a la ventana antes de tomar el rostro del Slytherin entre sus manos y besar sus labios  
  
Draco quedó de momento paralizado, pero poco a poco fue reaccionando y comenzó a besar a Harry también, sus labios se unían despertando emociones indescriptibles. Luego de un momento Draco separó sus labios, dejando salir de estos su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en una boca ajena. Los labios del moreno se separaron y aquellas dos lenguas se encontraron y el sabor del licor que habían debido hacía unos segundos, hacía una eternidad, se mezcló en las bocas de ambos, mientras cada uno exploraba delicadamente la boca del otro  
  
De un momento a otro Harry sintió que la mano que había estado posada en su hombro ahora estaba en su abdomen. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el aire le faltaba y se separó lentamente de aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios, paro la mano del Slytherin no se había detenido, continuaba bajando hasta posarse en su entrepierna, Harry quería que aquello continuase, pero no podía  
  
-No, Draco, espera - dijo tomando con suavidad la mano del rubio y apartándolo de aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo  
  
-¿No estas listo?  
  
-No, aún, no  
  
Draco se separó, dejando por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ellos dos  
  
-No es por ti, Draco, en serio, es solo que, necesito tiempo  
  
-Descuida, no hay prisa, al fin y al cabo - Draco se acercó y unió sus labios en un beso superficial - peor es nada  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Es bueno o simplemente apesta? Gracias por tener tanta paciencia, pero espero que les haya gustado, inmediatamente después de presentar mi examen me senté frente a la computadora y lo escribí todo de un jalón, espero que sea bueno  
  
Porfa, dejen reviews, ya sea por que les gustó o por que piensan que es una porquería, me gusta que me den su opinión  
  
Quiero llegar a ser el cielo  
  
De tu mundo  
  
Para envolverme toda  
  
En tus ejes  
  
Quiero llegar a ser tu todo  
  
Para siempre  
  
Y así sabremos lo que es sentir  
  
Conoceremos lo que es vivir  
  
Todo lo que podremos descubrir  
  
Dame lo que deseo  
  
(Coro)  
  
Por que por ti doy todo y más que eso  
  
Llego a cualquier extremo  
  
Quiero ser tu sueño y tu ilusión  
  
Por que contigo el mundo es tan perfecto  
  
Moriré en el intento  
  
Voy a conquistar tu corazón  
  
No hay nada que pensar  
  
No hay nada que dudar  
  
Tu eres mi verdad  
  
Tú y nadie más  
  
Sueño despierta sin remedio  
  
Con tu cuerpo Con tu increíble forma de pensar  
  
Quiero llegar a darte todo  
  
Nada menos  
  
Este es un sueño a punto de brotar  
  
Es algo que no puedo controlar  
  
Amor no hay nada que me va a parar  
  
Hasta que yo te tenga  
  
Coro  
  
Cualquier extremo (Onda Vaselina) 


	9. Kim

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
N/A: Siento que la canción sea tan larga, pero es la única que encontré que quedaba a la perfección con este capítulo, además, ¿Quién manda a EMINEM a escribir letras de canciones tan largas solo por ver a su esposa besándose con otro tipo afuera de un club?  
  
Capítulo 8 - Kim  
  
Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para alguna persona tu  
eres el mundo.  
Gabriel García Márquez  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry y Draco habían encontrado la habitación del profesor Binns y las vacaciones habían comenzado, pero el castillo se veía tan lleno como siempre  
  
Los encuentros de Draco y Harry se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes y apasionados, siempre deseando algo más, pero sin llegar nunca a hacer el amor, ya que el Gryffindor insistía en que necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar la situación, pero sus actividades nocturnas no habían pasado desapercibidos  
  
- Harry y Draco  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
-No sabría decirlo, pero últimamente les he visto diferentes, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos - dijo Ron a su novia, Hermione, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Aquella idea de que algo raro pasaba surgió cuando Harry volvió al dormitorio a las 2 de la mañana a medio vestir, negándose a dar explicaciones mientras se ponía el pijama, pero durante la noche lo había escuchado suspirar entre sueños el nombre del rubio  
  
-Es natural, Ron, son amigos  
  
-Sí, pero, ¿Solo amigos?  
  
-No me digas que tú también crees en esos estúpidos rumores  
  
-No, es solo que me parece extraño que ya no pase tanto tiempo con nosotros  
  
-Eso ya no es noticia, desde que tú y yo comenzamos a salir hicimos a Harry a un lado, no intencionalmente por supuesto, pero así fue, y Harry debe creer que lo consideramos un estorbo y el hecho de que tenga baja autoestima no ayuda mucho, así que trata de buscar otros amigos  
  
-Pero ¿Si los rumores son ciertos?  
  
-En ese caso lo apoyaremos como los buenos amigos que somos y si algo así pasa, te aseguro que Harry nos lo dirá cuando se sienta listo  
  
* * *  
  
El día de navidad Harry se despertó no muy entusiasmado por abrir sus paquetes, lo que de verdad quería era volver a ver a Draco, la noche anterior había sido... ¿Cómo describirla? Ah, si, Mágica  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Harry y Draco se besaban fieramente y con deseo. De un momento a otro Harry se sintió aprisionado contra uno de los muros del castillo, mientras una de las manos de Draco lo tomaba por la cintura y otra estaba en su nuca, de manera que el moreno no tenía escapatoria posible, cosa que a Draco le gustaba, el era quien llevaba las riendas de aquella batalla sin cuartel mientras sentía como las piernas de Harry parecían ser de gelatina, pero Draco no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarlo aún cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, sin ninguna dificultad Draco condujo a Harry hasta la habitación de Binns, sin soltarlo, hasta que estuvieron en la alcoba los dos se separaron  
  
Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, como si acabaran de terminar una carrera de 100 metros planos. Pero Draco se recuperó pronto para continuar besando a Harry, solo que esta vez era en el cuello, trazando un húmedo camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, mordiéndolo un poco, con actitud traviesa, mientras escuchaba en su oído los suaves gemidos ahogados de el moreno  
  
De pronto algo lo hizo perder la concentración en aquellos besos, parecía que las piernas del Gryffindor habían recuperado fuerza y ahora empujaban a Draco hasta la cama de Binns  
  
Se separaron un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Draco mirara con sus ojos verdes aquellos hermosos esmeraldas cuyo brillo se veía opacado por aquellas gafas, pero, lo importante era lo que expresaban aquellos ojos amor, deseo, pasión y un muy ligero destello de lujuria que hizo sonreír a Draco, cuyos ojos ardían en deseo, pensando que su momento al fin había llegado, pero no quería precipitarse, Harry siempre insistía en tomárselo todo con calma, para así disfrutar más  
  
Draco comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry y este no protestó, de hecho, hizo lo mismo con Draco y las prendas volaron hasta terminar en algún lugar de la alcoba. Pero Draco fue el que decidió intercambiar lugares en la cama, de forma que el quedó sobre Harry y lo despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación aumentara unos 50 grados y este comenzó a besar y succionar cada parte del abdomen de Harry ,y de pronto, sin previo aviso tomó el miembro semierecto del Gryffindor, quien gimió muy fuerte, aquellos sonidos eran como música para sus oídos, comenzó a masturbar lentamente a Harry, quien temblaba ante semejante situación por la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía al contacto, por la forma en que necesitaba a Draco y por puro impulso enterró las uñas en la pálida espalda del rubio  
  
La mano del rubio seguía acariciando el miembro latente del moreno, apretándolo de vez en cuando, lo siguiente fue que Harry sentía que solo estaba recibiendo placer, quería retribuirle a Draco el favor que le estaba haciendo, así que despojó al rubio de sus pantalones y de sus bóxer para comenzar a masturbale el también, de manera más rápida, para intentar que los dos llegaran en el mismo momento, pero su plan falló, ya que el orgasmo atacó rápidamente sus sentidos y se vino y el semen escurría por toda la mano del Slytherin  
  
- Oh, dios, Draco  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo eso?  
  
-Increíble - dijo Harry entre jadeos - pero déjame devolverte el favor  
  
Esta vez fue Harry quien cambió de posición y comenzó a Hacer círculos con la lengua alrededor de la punta del pene de Draco, para luego cubrirlo con la cálida humedad de su boca succionando para que el rubio gimiera el nombre del moreno a todo pulmón  
  
-Harry... más, MÁS  
  
Harry succionó de manera aún más insistente, mientras que aplicaba presión en los testículos del rubio y aquella delicada parte de piel debajo de estos, los gemidos de Draco aumentaron, hasta que el rubio se vino dentro de la boca de Harry, quien tragó casi todo el semen, pero dejó un poco, para que al momento de besar al rubio en los labios este probara su propio fluido antes de caer desfallecido sobre el pecho del rubio  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Se sentía más feliz que nunca. Parecía tan lejano aquel día en que Dumbledore le había dicho la verdad sobre por que Voldemort había querido matarlo, ahora todo lo que cabía en su mente era Draco  
  
- Harry ¿Estas aquí?  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
-¿Piensas abrir tus regalos?  
  
-Ah, si claro  
  
Harry abrió los paquetes, entre ellos estaba uno que parecía ser de Draco, este fue el primero que abrió, era una túnica de gala verde con adornos plateados, digna de un Slytherin  
  
-Linda túnica - dijo Ron desde su cama, mientras desenvolvía el regalo de Hermione, - ¿La vas a usar hoy?  
  
-¿Hoy?  
  
-Comienzo a preocuparme por tu salud mentar, Harry - Harry le lanzó una mirada de desentendido así que Ron fue más específico - ¿El baile de navidad? ¿Hoy?  
  
-Ah, si, claro  
  
-Harry, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Hay algo entre tú y Draco?  
  
Harry se quedó congelado, sin saber que hacer o decir para evadir aquella embarazosa situación. Sabía que no era bueno para mentir, así que esa no era una opción  
  
Harry tenía que decir algo, Ron comenzaba a verse como si aceptara el silencio de Harry como una afirmativa  
  
-Si - Harry habló tan bajo que Ron hubiera jurado que ni siquiera el cuello de su pijama lo había escuchado  
  
Hubo otro silencio en el que Harry no se atrevió a ver a Ron a los ojos, tratando de evadirse abriendo el regalo de Sirius, un espejo ¿Para que querría Sirius darle un espejo?  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
-¿Decirte que?  
  
-Lo de tú y Draco  
  
-Ah, eso, - dijo Harry dejando el espejo de lado por un momento - es solo que no sabía como lo ibas a tomar  
  
-Harry, somos como hermanos ¿De verdad creíste que me importaría eso? Bueno, aunque estamos hablando de Draco, no importa, creí que confiabas en mí  
  
-Confió en ti, es solo que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar  
  
-Como ya te dije ¿De verdad creíste que me importaría?  
  
-No lo sabía  
  
Con un rapto de inspiración Harry se puso de pie de su cama y fue directamente hacia Ron y le abrazó  
  
-Lo siento, debí saber que tú no me juzgarías  
  
-No importa. Oye ¿Por qué no terminamos de desenvolver los regalos y bajamos a desayunar para que veas a tu príncipe azul?  
  
-Oh, cállate  
  
Así lo hicieron, y bajaron a desayunar tan temprano que el gran comedor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos profesores y el Slytherin al que Harry tenía más ansias de ver, fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor junto con el moreno y el pelirrojo  
  
-Feliz Navidad - dijeron los dos Gryffindors  
  
-Feliz Navidad - dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Ron, pero en vez de saludar a Harry le tomó por el mentón y lo besó suavemente en los labios  
  
-Que original forma de saludar  
  
-Es mi forma favorita de saludar a mi Gryffindor predilecto  
  
-En ese caso, creo que yo debería devolverte el saludo - Harry sin previo aviso tomó al rubio por la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso más profundo el cual, esta vez involucró más saliva  
  
Ron parecía un poco incomodo por la situación, no le gustaba la idea de ver a dos chicos besándose, por lo cual se evadió fijando toda su atención en su plato de huevos con tocino  
  
-Hey, par de tórtolos, por más que se adoren, debo de interrumpir - dijo Ron después de casi media hora que duró el beso - ¿Piensan ir juntos al baile?  
  
-Si, supongo - dijo Draco - claro, si eso no te molesta  
  
-Por supuesto, que más dará lo que digan o piensen, si estamos locos es cosa nuestra (Alex Ubago-Sin miedo a nada)  
  
-¿Tienen planes para el resto del día?  
  
-¿Tú los tienes? - preguntó Harry a Ron  
  
-De hecho, si, nos veremos en la noche  
  
Terminó su desayuno y salió del gran comedor con una sonrisa digna de los gemelos Weasley  
  
-Me pregunto que estará tramando - dijo Harry  
  
El resto del día lo pasaron recorriendo los terrenos del colegio y realizaron una batalla improvisada de bolas de nieve que terminó con más besos que nieve sobre el cuerpo y regresaron al castillo para cambiarse y volverse a ver en el gran comedor  
  
-Te veo en un rato - dijo Draco besándole el cuello al moreno  
  
-Draco - dijo Harry mitad gemido y mitad advertencia - nos van a ver  
  
-¿Eso importa? - dijo aun besando su cuello - en todo caso, nos van a ver esta noche  
  
-Entonces, esperemos hasta el baile - dijo Harry y con todo el dolor de su corazón separó al rubio lentamente de su cuello - nos vemos aquí ¿Te parece?  
  
-Te estaré esperando (Ah, Dios, que cursi soy ¿Verdad?)  
  
Draco se encaminó hacia las mazmorras para arreglarse, se puso unas gotas de aquella colonia que sabía que volvía loco a Draco, una extraña mezcla entre limón y madera que lograban cautivar sus sentidos, luego se puso su túnica de gala de color negro solo que esta vez sin el cuello alto y unas botas con muchas hebillas de color negro para darle un aspecto ligeramente rebelde, por último tomó un poco de moose (No pregunten de donde salió) y se lo aplicó en el cabello mojado para luego agitarlo, dándole un aspecto desaliñado, pero a la vez elegante, estaba por salir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Era Nott  
  
-Draco, ¿Podrías prestarme tu cepillo para el cabello? No encuentro el mío por ninguna parte  
  
-Claro, tómalo  
  
Nott tomó el cepillo, quitando algunos cabellos rubios del cepillo para luego pasárselo el por el cabello  
  
-Gracias, ah, por cierto, el profesor Snape quiere verte en su despacho  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Ni idea, pero parecía algo importante  
  
Draco se dirigió al despacho del profesor para así no tener que preocuparse por nada y para una velada excepcionalmente romántica con aquel moreno de ojos verdes que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo, mientras que Nott tomaba los cabellos rubios que había quitado del cepillo de Draco, su venganza no tardaría en hacerse presente  
* * *  
  
Harry terminó de arreglarse y solo había una palabra para describirlo, había pasado de ser encantador a ser sexy, cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo  
  
Con mandíbulas caídas y baba escurriendo por todas partes Harry se acomodó su túnica y salió por el agujero del retrato, para encontrarse con su Slytherin favorito con un atuendo digno de hacer tirar baba a cualquiera  
  
-Creí que nos veríamos en el vestíbulo, tú sabes, me gusta sorprenderte  
  
-Se ve, me encanta esa colonia que usas - dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al gran comedor  
  
Pero ya en un pasillo desierto que llevaba directamente hasta el gran comedor algo les obstruyó el aso, parecía como si una pared invisible se hubiera materializado frente a ellos  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?  
  
-Seguramente es Peves  
  
-No creo que sea él - dijo Harry mirando al techo donde colgaba un pequeño ramo de muerdago - mira, es muerdago, según la tradición muggle si dos personas están debajo del muerdago se tienen que besar y...  
  
-Entonces por que romper la tradición  
  
Draco tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Harry para hacer que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia, antes de conectar sus labios en un beso suave y profundo que hizo estremecer a Harry en medio de ligeros gimoteos que salían de sus labios conforme el beso iba intensificándose creando un ambiente mágico a su alrededor mientras cerraba los ojos, los besos de Draco parecían ser diferentes no importaba eran esquicios y lujuriosos, como lo habían sido siempre  
  
Harry fue apoyado contra la pared con un suave empujón sin dejar de tener contacto con los labios del Slytherin  
  
Algo súbitamente lo hizo soltarse de aquel contacto, fueron los pasos que parecían acercarse a ellos, Harry miró hacia la esquina del pasillo y no creyó lo que sus ojos veían  
  
Era Draco y parecía estar furioso, se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y la furia dibujada en cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, pero no podía ser, Draco estaba frente a el, perro al voltear la vista se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Era Nott quien le devolvía la vista, Harry lo apartó rápidamente y los golpes comenzaron  
  
-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? -dijo Draco tomando del cuello de la túnica a Nott  
  
-Era tú - dijo simplemente y luego volteó la vista a Harry - veo por que te gusta, el chico besa endemoniadamente bien  
  
-¿Con que Snape me había llamado eh? - Dijo golpeándolo en la mandíbula - ¿Con que era importante eh?  
  
Draco perdió noción de su naturaleza humana y comenzó a golpear a Nott tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus brazos mientras este solo reía, por más que le dolían los golpes y Harry simplemente miraba, asustado de la violencia con la que el chico era golpeado  
  
Finalmente Nott quedó tirado en el suelo, pero todavía consiente y ahora riendo a mandíbula batiente, a pesar de las patadas que Draco le estaba propinando y de los súbitos golpes en el estomago hasta que cayó inconsciente, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre  
  
Harry había permanecido callado y sin llamar al atención, pero ahora la atención de Draco estaba fijada en el  
  
Temiendo recibir un golpe Harry trató de retroceder, pero su espalda estaba contra la pared así que cerro los ojos en espera de lo que le esperaba, pero tal golpe nunca llegó, solo lo sintió como la mano de Draco tomaba los cabellos de su nuca y le obligaba a mirarlo a la cara  
  
-¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto a mi?  
  
Lugo Harry fue tirado contra el suelo y Draco se alejó por el pasillo  
  
-Draco espera, escucha - pero el rubio no se volvió - DRACO, NO ES LO QUE TU CREES  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Bien o mal? Bueno, espero sus Reviews y que sean compasivos por que les esperan muchos sufrimientos a todos los personajes importantes (sin exepción)  
  
[Eminem]  
  
Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
  
That's daddy baby  
  
Little sleepy head  
  
Yesterday I change you diaper  
  
Wiped you and powdered you  
  
How did you get so big?  
  
Can't believe now you're two  
  
Baby you're so precious  
  
Daddy is so proud of you  
  
Sit down bitch  
  
If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you  
  
[Eminem] (Eminem as Kim)  
  
(OK)  
  
Don't make me wake this baby  
  
She don't need to see what I'm about to do  
  
Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
  
How could you?  
  
Just leave me and love him out the blue  
  
What's the matter Kim?  
  
Am I too loud for you?  
  
Too bad, bitch, you're gonna finally hear me out this time  
  
At first I'm like all right  
  
You wanna trough me out,  
  
But no for him to take my place, are you out of your mind?  
  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!  
  
How could you let him sleep in our bed?  
  
Look at, Kim  
  
Look at you husband now  
  
(No!)  
  
I said look at him!  
  
He ain't so hot now is he?  
  
Little punk!  
  
(Why are you doing this?)  
  
Shut the fuck up!  
  
(You're drunk! You're never going to get away with this!)  
  
You think I give a Fuck!?  
  
Come on we're going for a ride, bitch  
  
(No!)  
  
Sit on the front  
  
(Well I can't just leave Halley alone, what if she wakes up?)  
  
We'll be right back  
  
Well, I will  
  
You'll be on the trunk  
  
(Chorus)  
  
So long, bitch you give me so much  
  
I don't wanna go on  
  
Living in this world without you  
  
So long, bitch you give me so much  
  
I don't wanna go on  
  
Living in this world without you  
  
You really fucked me, Kim  
  
You really did a number on me  
  
Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me  
  
But we was kids then Kim, I was only 18  
  
That was years ago  
  
I thought we wiped the state clean  
  
That's fucked up!  
  
(I love you!)  
  
Oh god, my brain is racing  
  
(I love you!)  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Change the station I hate this song!  
  
Does this looks like a big joke?  
  
(No!)  
  
There's a year old boy lyn' death with a slit throat  
  
In your living room, ha-ha  
  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
  
You love him, didn't you?  
  
(No!)  
  
Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me  
  
What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?  
  
Fuck you asshole, yeah, bite me  
  
Kim, KIM!  
  
Why don't you like me?  
  
You think I'm ugly, don't you?  
  
(Is no that!)  
  
No, you think I'm ugly  
  
(Baby)  
  
Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me!  
  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!  
  
OH, MY GOD I LOVE YOU  
  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
  
(I'm sorry)  
  
HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?  
  
Chorus  
  
Come on, get out  
  
(I can't, I'm scared)  
  
I said get out bitch  
  
(Let go of my hair please, don't do this, baby)  
  
(Please, I love you, look we can just take Halley and leave)  
  
Fuck you! You did this to us  
  
You did it, it's your fault  
  
Oh, my God I'm crackin' up  
  
Get a grip, Marshall  
  
Hey, remember the time we went to Brian's party?  
  
And you were so drunk that you threw up all over Archie?  
  
That was funny, wasn't it?  
  
(Yes!)  
  
THAT WAS FUNNY, WASN'T IT?  
  
(YES!)  
  
See it all makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
You and your husband have a fight  
  
One of you tries to grab a knife  
  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his  
  
Adam's apple sliced  
  
(No!)  
  
And while this is goin' on  
  
His son just woke up and he walks in  
  
She panics and he gets his throat cut  
  
(Oh, my god!)  
  
So now they are both death you slash your own throat  
  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note  
  
I should have known better, when you started to act weird  
  
We could've. HEY! Were are you going? Get back here!  
  
You can't run from me, Kim  
  
It's just us, no body else!  
  
You're just making this harder for yourself  
  
HA! HA! Got' cha!  
  
(Ahh!)  
  
Ha! Go ahead yell!  
  
I'll scream with you!  
  
AH, SOMEBODY HELP!  
  
Don't you get it, Bitch, no one is gonna hear you?  
  
Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you  
  
YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!  
  
(*Kim choking*)  
  
NOW BLEED, BITCH, BLEED!  
  
BLEED, BITCH, BLEED!  
  
BLEED!  
  
Chorus  
  
Kim (EMINEM) 


	10. Show me love

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
N/A: Siento si este capítulo no es muy bueno, pero estoy medio deprimida por aquello del examen de admisión que les conté que hice, bueno no me fue mal, pero me pudo haber ido mejor. Bueno, basta de escribir de mí, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me dejan Review, de verdad que se los agradezco infinitamente  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a GaBrIeLa, que siempre me ha dejado Reviews cuando saco un nuevo capítulo, muchísimas gracias, y a Javier, mi mejor amigo, que espero que le esté hiendo bien en la escuela y que se le cumpla lo que esperaba con cierta personita... Bueno, basta de estas cosas y vayamos directamente al Slash  
  
Capítulo 9 - Show me love  
  
This was an accident  
  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
  
Never even noticed  
  
We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody looses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Staring at your photograph  
  
Everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely  
  
I wish that you could show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
Random acts of mindlessness  
  
Common place occurrences  
  
Chances and surprises  
  
Another state of consciousness  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody looses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
You play games, I play tricks  
  
Girls and girls but you're the one  
  
Like the game of pick-up-sticks  
  
Played by f*****g lunatics  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
No llores por que terminó, sonríe por que sucedió  
Gabriel García Márquez  
  
Draco se dirigió asía su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en ver hacia atrás mientras Harry lo llamaba insistentemente y sin preocuparse por lo que podía pasarle a Nott, solo quería estar solo  
  
Ya en su habitación colocó un hechizo silenciador en la puerta y tomó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y gritó todo lo que pudo, tratando de sacarse de alguna manera aquel veneno que le quemaba por dentro que nunca había sentido así de intenso, aquel odio e ira dirigidos no hacia Nott, sino hacia aquellos ojos verdes que parecían brillar cada vez que captaban la mirada gris con reflejos azulados que solo le pertenecía a el, no dejaba de pensar "¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho esto?" más que los celos era la agonía de una promesa que le hizo el Gryffindor meses atrás de que lo amaba y que no le pasaría nunca por la cabeza la idea de dejarlo, solo el recordaba lastimaba como una ulcera en su corazón y en la boca del estómago  
  
Fue en ese momento que recordó que lo que había comenzado como un reto que parecía imposible había llegado a ganarse su corazón, había llegado más profundo de lo que nadie había llegado jamás y una herida aún más profunda del pasado se encajó como espina den su mente que había jurado había desaparecido, aquella persona que también lo había traicionado vil y vulgarmente después de haber jurado amor eterno, después de entonces había cerrado su corazón a cualquier persona, teniendo relaciones estrictamente superficiales, a excepción, claro, de aquel moreno que sin darse cuenta había llegado a ganarse su corazón y ahora lo traicionaba como si la historia volviera a repetirse una y otra vez, pero no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar, pensó mientras tomaba un frasco de tinta y lo arrojaba con toda la furia que le quedaba contra el espejo, logrando así que el espejo se rompiera en mil pedazos. Salió de la habitación semidestruida y buscó alivio y refugio para el alma en la cama de uno de sus tantos amantes con los que había engañado a Nott, Blaize  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el chico sorprendido, mirando al rubio con extrañeza - ¿No deberías estar en el baile?  
  
-No  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?  
  
-Quiero hacer el amor contigo  
  
* * *  
  
¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?  
  
Esa pregunta retumbaba en la cabeza de Harry una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el muro con ambas manos, culpándose de haber permitido que algo así pasara justo frente a sus narices sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta  
  
Las imágenes llegaban y eran sustituidas por otras en su mente, Draco golpeando a Nott hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo como una masa amorfa, luego Draco tomándolo por el cabello de su nuca diciendo "¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" y lo arrojaba al suelo mientras se alejaba de Harry sin hacer caso de sus gritos, pidiéndole, no, rogándole que lo escuchara, que no era lo que el creía, pero no sirvió de nada, solo se alejó más con el rostro contorsionado por la ira como nunca antes lo había visto  
  
Sin pensar en nada más se dirigió hacia la habitación de Binns, con esperanza de relajarse y pensar en que le diría al día siguiente a Draco cuando de pronto la sección del minibar llamó su atención, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya sabía que el beber por despecho solo empeoraba las cosas al día siguiente, aunque nunca antes había deseado estar ebrio como lo deseaba ahora. Alejando la idea del alcohol de su mente fue directamente al dormitorio tratando de dormir recostado entre las sábanas con un sentimiento de que la cama le quedaba grande  
  
* * *  
  
Al despertar Draco se encontró con un cuerpo abrazado al suyo y esperó ver aquellos ojos verdes que quemaban hicieran contacto con los suyos para decirle buenos días con un beso muy a su manera, pero se encontró con un panorama diferente. Era un Slytherin quien lo abrazaba y dormía a su lado, pero así no había sido la noche anterior y lo recordaba, el cuerpo que gemía y se estremecía ante sus caricias era el de Harry a pesar de que sabía muy bien que estaban en el cuarto de Blaize y que el había llegado hasta él diciéndole que quería coger con el y que en algún momento el rostro de Blaize se había transformado en el de aquel Gryffindor tan famoso conocido por todo el mundo mágico como el-niño-que-vivió  
  
Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Blaize y se fue a su dormitorio sin hacer ruido, lo único que quería era tomar una ducha caliente.  
  
Se adentró en su cuarto de baño y abrió la llave para que el agua caliente saliera antes de desvestirse lentamente dejando que todas sus piezas de ropa cayeran por el suelo, se adentró en la regadera para dejar que el agua comenzara a caer y mojara todo su cuerpo dándole una sensación de paz que solo relajaba sus músculos, pero no llegaba hasta su corazón que era lo que más lo necesitaba así que se abrazó a si mismo tratando que aquel calor que el agua le proporcionaba llegara a través de su piel hasta adentro sin lograrlo  
  
Cuando la piel de sus manos comenzó a arrugarse cerro la llave y tomó una de las toallas felpudas y comenzó a secarse tratando de controlar las irrefrenables ganas de llorar que lo atacaron de un momento a otro  
  
Se vistió pero no tuvo ninguna intención de salir en todo el día a pesar de que el día parecía invitarle a salir para gozar de su cálido resplandor  
  
* * *  
  
Harry salió de la habitación para llegar hasta la torre de Gryffindor a pesar de aquel dolor de cabeza que lo asediaba típico de la resaca ya que a pesar de haberlo intentado no logró contener las ganas de beberse prácticamente media botella de vino tinto una copa tras otra hasta que sus problemas parecieron apaciguarse, aunque no desaparecieron, pero desde la mañana lo primero que había hecho había sido decirle adiós al desayuno en el retrete y saludar al terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía una ventaja, era tan insistente que no lo dejaba concentrarse en sus problemas  
  
Pasó por el agujero del retrato. La sala común estaba prácticamente solo encontró a un par de personas en el mismo estado que el, curándose con el milagroso brebaje que Hermione se había ofrecido a hacer no de muy buena gana  
  
-Quiero que quede claro que solo lo hago por que si los profesores los ven así nos quitarían más de cincuenta puntos por cada uno de ustedes, viles alcohólicos  
  
-Vamos, Hermione, una borrachera de vez en cuando no hace nada de daño - dijo Seamus  
  
-No, especialmente a ti que subiste esta mesa y comenzaste a deshacerte de tu ropa arrojándola por todas partes - dijo Ron  
  
Seamus no dijo nada, pero un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras bebía de la taza que Hermione le acababa de pasar  
  
-Harry, tienes una cara terrible - dijo Hermione, apresurándose a servirle una taza de poción - Imagino que tuviste una noche atareada por que no te vimos por ningún lugar durante el baile - dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora y feliz a la vez  
  
-Se podría decir que si  
  
Harry no quería ni mencionar el asunto, solo quería beber la taza que Hermione le dio lo más rápido posible para poder subir al dormitorio y tirarse en la cama sin querer pensar en nada más, pero lamentablemente otro tema de conversación surgió  
  
-¿Se enteraron de lo que pasó con Nott? - preguntó Dean Thomas  
  
-No, ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
-Lo dejaron tirado en el pasillo del 3º piso, parecía que se había batido en duelo con alguien, prácticamente lo destrozaron, creo que todavía está en la enfermería  
  
-¿Qué tan mal estaba?  
  
-Bastante mal, creo que tuvo suerte de no acabar como el profesor Mody, le rompieron casi todas las costillas, la mandíbula, etc., es más, lo encontraron en medio de un charco de su propia sangre  
  
-Vaya ¿Quien pudo haber sido? - dijo Hermione  
  
-No tengo idea, pero si lo atrapan, estoy seguro de que le espera un buen castigo - dijo Dean  
  
Harry simplemente se quedó callado, bebió lo poco que le quedaba en la taza de aquella caliente infusión y se dirigió a su habitación para poder tener un momento de descanso que duró todo el día  
  
* * *  
  
Las clases se reanudaron el lunes y como de costumbre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se adentraron en el aula de Historia de la magia para estar a tiempo en la clase, Draco Malfoy entre ellos  
  
No hubo ni la más mínima señal de que intentara un contacto visual con Harry, lo había evitado desde el baile, tal vez por que le resultaba muy doloroso verlo y a la vez no creía poder contener su deseo de golpearlo o besarlo  
  
Harry se adentró en la clase con una sonrisa últimamente muy común en él, como si le hubieran realizado un encantamiento estimulante permanente cuando en realidad su corazón lloraba  
  
El profesor Binns entró al salón de su manera usual, a través de la pizarra y comenzó con la clase, después de casi media hora de explicar la reunión de elfos que se celebró en Avalon en el año 235 AC. Por fin dijo  
  
-¿Alguna duda?  
  
-Sí, ¿De que demonios nos va a servir todo esta porquería?  
  
Todos se voltearon a ver quien se había atrevido a hablarle así a un profesor y más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que era Harry quien hablaba, incluso a Draco se le dificultó ocultar su sorpresa  
  
-¿Escuché mal, señor Perkins?  
  
-No, escuchó bien y no es Perkins, es Potter, ya sabe, el niño-que-vivió  
  
-Si le parece tan aburrida mi clase le sugiero que no la tome - dijo el profesor Binns decididamente de muy mal humor  
  
-Bien  
  
Harry bajó los pies de la mesa de su asiento, tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta, silbando a su paso  
  
-Profesor Binns - dijo Ron - no me siento muy bien, ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?  
  
-Adelante, señor...  
  
-Weasley  
  
-Bien, pero le sugiero que se apure si no quiere recibir una detención como el señor Parker  
  
Ron se apresuró a salir del aula para ver a donde había ido Harry, lo encontró en medio de un pasillo desierto bebiendo de una botella inofensiva, pero al acercarse sospechó de su contenido  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿De que hablas? - dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo recargado contra la pared  
  
-¿Por qué saliste así de la clase de Binns?  
  
-Ah, eso, me harte de tener que escucharlo, su voz es el mejor somnífero que existe  
  
Ron se sentó al lado de su amigo y notó un olor muy particular que parecía venir de la botella y del mismo Harry, un olor a licor, así que le quitó la botella a su amigo de las manos y la examinó, parecía ser Vodka  
  
-Harry, ¿De donde sacaste esto?  
  
-¿Qué importa?  
  
-¿Cómo que "que importa"? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado contigo desde el baile? ¿Por eso has estado actuando tan extraño? Respondeme  
  
-¿Y a ti que más te da lo que haga con mi vida? Si me gusta beber no es problema tuyo, así que déjame en paz, he estado bebiendo desde el baile y ¿Hasta ahora caes en cuenta? Eres más tonto de lo que creí  
  
-Vamos, Harry, estas borracho, te llevaré a la sala común  
  
Con algunas protestas Ron logró arrastrar a Harry hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y le lanzó un hechizo para que recuperara la conciencia, el cambio fue impresionante, de su vaga sonrisa Harry pasó a tener una cara de alguien que acaba de descubrir que su madre murió  
  
-¿Por qué lo haces, Harry?  
  
Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando sus rodillas, pero Ron fue más insistente, tomó a Harry de la barbilla y le dijo "¿Es por Malfoy?". Harry no contestó, solo se arrojó a los hombros de su amigo y comenzó a llorar, acentuando su aspecto, ya de por si, deprimente  
  
-¿Qué te hizo?  
  
-No fue lo que el me hizo, sino lo que yo le hice  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado con los muerdagos en Navidad y como se había puesto Draco después de haber visto a Nott y a Harry besándose, también le contó como lo había evitado desde entonces  
  
Ron no dijo nada, solo le dijo que tendría detención por lo que había dicho en la clase de Binns e insistió en llevarlo hasta el gran comedor ya que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría la clase de transformaciones y mientras esperaba podría comer algo  
  
Ron volvió a la clase solo diez minutos antes de que terminara, pero al salir tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo aplastó contra la pared diciendo  
  
-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?  
  
-Weasel, suéltame - dijo el Slytherin con una voz capaz de asustar a un tiburón  
  
-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de lastimar así a mi amigo  
  
-¿Te refieres a Potter? Es un buen amante, pero hasta ahí, dile que lo supere, el no fue más que sexo fácil - mintió el rubio, nunca se había atrevido a profanar aquella dulce inocencia de el moreno de ojos verdes, pero no lo admitiría  
  
-No te atrevas a hablar así de el - dijo Ron poniendo una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio, solo como amenaza, sin llegar a estrangularlo  
  
-Que fiero eres Ron, casi llegas a exitarme - dijo el rubio acercando su cara a la del pelirrojo  
  
-Estas enfermo, Malfoy y solo te voy a decir esto una vez, no te atrevas a hacer sufrir a Harry o te daré una paliza que ni todo el dinero de tu familia podrá salvarte de ella  
  
-Déjame tomar pergamino y tinta para anotar tus perlas de sabiduría, Weasley. A mi me importa un comino lo que le pase o le deje de pasar a tu amigo, nadie engaña a Draco Malfoy, nisiquiera el famoso niño-que-vivió y si acaso estas celoso, creo que podrías aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que tu camino está libre hacia el pequeño héroe  
  
Con un movimiento fuerte, pero con distinguida elegancia el rubio se libró del contacto con el pelirrojo y se dirigió al gran comedor, pero en el camino pasó por la habitación de Binns, la que había descubierto con Harry  
  
Decidió pasar, le apetecía hacer algo que no fuera comer hasta el comienzo de la siguiente clase así que se sentó en el balcón donde el moreno había pedido por primera vez permiso para probar los labios del rubio, tomó de su mochila la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba a todas partes y prendió uno ayudándose de su varita, mientras observaba como el intenso sol se debatía para derretir la nieve que ya llevaba ahí desde antes de Navidad  
  
Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, Draco se apresuró a apagar el cigarrillo y tratar de esconderse, en caso de que no fuera Harry quien abría la puerta, pero para su gran alivio y el de sus pulmones (Ya que había contenido la respiración) solo era el Gryffindor, que parecía salir de su campo de visión ya que el rubio se negaba a salir de su escondite contra la pared del balcón, pero cuando el moreno volvió a estar en su campo de visión llevaba en su mano una botella de Whisky de fuego que se tomó a tragos, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, luego de eso cayó dormido  
  
Así que eso era lo que le había pasado a Harry en la clase, había estado bebiendo y el sabía muy bien cual era la razón más lógica, era su culpa, el moreno prefería evadir la realidad bebiendo que aceptar lo que había pasado con ellos, tal vez el en parte tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía pero un Malfoy nunca se disculpa, un Malfoy no iba a ayudarlo  
  
-Todo sería más fácil si no te amara tanto - suspiró y salió de la habitación sin despertar al moreno, sin contar con que el había estado despierto y había escuchado todo lo que el rubio había dicho  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente muchos alumnos comentaban lo que Harry había hecho en la clase de Binns, pero a nadie le pareció algo de que sorprenderse, no era la primera vez que un alumno le echaba en cara lo aburrida que era su clase al fantasma, pero la diferencia esta vez radicaba en que quien lo había dicho había sido Harry Potter  
  
Sin embargo Harry no volvió a tener ninguna iniciativa de ese tipo, todo lo que hacía era beber cada vez que ningún profesor lo miraba directamente, sabía que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de lo sucedido ya que su mirada se lo decía pero parecía pensar que Harry se las podía arreglar solo  
  
Quienes más perecían preocupados por Harry eran Ron y Hermione, que no lo dejaban solo ni para ir al baño pero siempre ser le podía ocurrir una excusa para escurrirse a la habitación de Binns en su búsqueda del preciado líquido que lo reconfortaba con cada trago. Pero el pelirrojo y la chica no eran los únicos preocupados por Harry, unos ojos plateados lo miraban desde lejos sin atreverse a dejarse ver, no hacía nada, pero se preocupaba  
  
El último día de la semana llegó y como era costumbre tanto los alumnos de 5º curso de Slytherin como de Gryffindor se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos para tomar otra de sus tantas clases  
  
Draco por fin se había librado de la compañía de sus dos guardaespaldas, pero se arrepintió al ver al moreno en la puerta de aula, sin lugar a dudas, esperándole  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, Draco  
  
-No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar, Potter  
  
-Oh, en eso te equivocas, si lo hay, te espero en la habitación de Binns hoy, después de la cena. Si no vas yo iré a buscarte  
  
Harry entró al aula dejando a Draco en la puerta, no podía, no quería hablar con el, la imagen de el besando a Nott aun seguía muy nítida en su mente y dolía, pero no quería que el Gryffindor se apareciera dondequiera que el estuviera y le armara un numerito ahí, tendría que ir, pero no lo perdonaría si el moreno no se ponía, mínimo, de rodillas rogándole perdón y tal vez y eso sería muy poco (Ayyyyy, mi Drake, si que es arrogante)  
  
Así que después de cenar tuvo que ir a la habitación en la que no había puesto un pie desde que había sabido del problema de Harry, ósea, desde ayer  
  
Harry ya lo esperaba tratando de esconder, sin lograrlo, la copa que tenía en su mano y algo más que si logró ocultar debajo del cojín del sillón  
  
-Llegaste  
  
-Me amenazaste  
  
-Tienes razón. Siéntate - El rubio se sentó en otro de los cómodos sillones mientras el moreno se ponía de pie y se dirigía al mini-bar - ¿Deseas tomar algo?  
  
-No, gracias, preferiría que fueras directamente al punto  
  
Harry solo se sentó en la mesita de centro frente al rubio y acercó su rostro lo más posible al del otro chico inclinando su espalda, el rubio no retrocedió  
  
-Quería disculparme  
  
Draco enarcó elegantemente una ceja  
  
-Lo que pasó con Nott...Bueno, no fue mi intención herirte ni nada parecido, sabes lo que siento por ti y deberías saber que yo nunca tuve ni tengo ninguna intención de engañarte, lo que pasó fue que el... no sé, debió de haber bebido la poción polyjuice por que se veía como tú, te lo juro, nunca tuve ninguna intención de engañarte. Lo siento  
  
Los ojos del Gryffindor hablaban más claramente de lo que podía expresarse, en ellos se veía la culpa, desesperación y amor  
  
-Eso es todo - dijo el Gryffindor por si acaso el Slytherin no había entendido que el ya había terminado de hablar  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me arrojara a tus brazos?  
  
-Tienes razón, pero solo una cosa más - dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentado  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Quería despedirme, verás, alguien muy sabio dijo una vez "Es mejor amar y ser abandonado que jamás haber amado" - sacó lo que sea que hubiera escondido en donde estaba sentado, era un frasco, lo descorchó y se lo llevó a los labios  
  
Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando identificó lo que el Gryffindor se llevaba a la boca. Se puso de pié y apartó el frasco de sus labios haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos, pero era muy tarde, el chico ya había bebido del mortal líquido y se desplomó en los brazos de Draco  
  
El terror se apoderó de Draco, el horror de que algo tan hermoso dejara de respirar, de pensar que aquellos ojos como piedras preciosas no volvieran a ver la luz del sol, de que no hubiera más palabras suaves que se deslizaran de aquellos labios rojo grana  
  
No, no era posible  
  
Tomó el pulso del Gryffindor, era tan débil...  
  
Desesperado tomó al Gryffindor en brazos y lo llevó hasta la enfermería para ver si aún era posible hacer algo por el  
  
¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios, por favor, por favor, por favoooooooooooor, dejen Reviews y de preferencia con su mail para que les pueda avisar cada vez que saque un nuevo Cáp. (Leslie Felton se pone de rodillas y ruega a todas las lectoras que dejen Reviews)  
  
Ahh y si tienen tiempo me gustaría que pasaran a leer mi fict "En que momento" donde trato de descargar mi desolación por la muerte de mi personaje favorito en el quinto libro, para aquellos pocos que no lo han leído o no saben quien se muere, no lo lean  
  
Una ultima cosa y las dejo en paz, voy a entrar a la escuela el lunes 25 así que es posible que me tarde un poco más en cada Cáp. Pero espero no tardarme mucho  
  
Besos 


	11. Dejaría todo

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Gracias a Beatriz, Cherryblo, Miaka Fanel, Sakuri12, GaBrIeLa2, Mar y bunny1986 por sus reviews, ve verdad que se los agradesco  
  
Capítulo 11 - Dejaría todo  
  
He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
  
Mientras el mundo se derrumba, todo aquí a mis pies  
  
Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré  
  
Por que sin ti me que da la conciencia helada y vacía  
  
Por que sin ti me he dado cuenta, amor que no renaceré  
  
Por que yo he ido más aya de límite de la desolación  
  
Mi cuerpo mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión  
  
Y yo te juro que  
  
Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón  
  
Mi piel también la dejaría  
  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  
Y ¿Que más de perder  
  
si te llevas del todo mi ser?  
  
Lo dejaría  
  
Duelen más tus cosas bunas cuando estas ausente  
  
Yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar  
  
No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
  
Cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas  
  
Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día  
  
Aunque también estés muriendo tú  
  
No me perdonarás  
  
Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación  
  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión  
  
Sigo muriéndome  
  
Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón  
  
Mi piel también la dejaría  
  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  
Y ¿Que más de perder  
  
si te llevas del todo mi fe?  
  
Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón  
  
Mi piel también la dejaría  
  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  
Y ¿Que más de perder  
  
si te llevas del todo mi fe?  
  
Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón  
  
Mi piel también la dejaría  
  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida...  
  
Dejaría todo (Chayane)  
  
No permitas que una pequeña discusión empañe una gran relación  
Dalí Lama  
  
La enfermara aceptó atender a Harry de inmediato, al verlo llegar en semejante estado, pero pronto la enfermería se convirtió en un circo. Los primeros en llegar fueron el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall que no hicieron más que atacar a Draco con preguntas y Draco solo les contestó con la verdad alterada un poco, solo dijo que el y Harry habían tenido una discusión y que de golpe el Gryffindor había sacado aquel frasco y había bebido todo el contenido. Luego llegaron Ron, Hermione y Sirius Black, el más preocupante era Ron ya que parecía dispuesto a matar a Draco, pero entre el profesor de Defensa y Hermione lograron calmarlo un poco, por suerte existía un antídoto para el veneno que Harry había bebido, pero el único capacitado para prepararlo era el profesor Snape que de inmediato puso manos a la obra  
  
Draco apenas y hablaba, el pánico lo sobrecogía, Harry (aunque le costara admitirlo) había sido la única persona a la que había amado antes y la sola idea de perderlo lo hacía sentir impotente y culpable ya que sabía que todo era su culpa ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber heredado el característico orgullo de los Malfoy? Si tan solo hubiera perdonado a Harry lo más seguro era que nada de eso hubiera pasado  
  
Un par de horas más tarde la enfermera les dijo que el antídoto estaba listo, que solo necesitaban ayuda para después de administrarlo, aunque no explicó de que tipo. Draco sin pensarlo ni un minuto se ofreció de voluntario, mientras los otros esperaban a que se les informara lo que pasaría con el chico  
  
Harry estaba ahí, casi azul ya que apenas y respiraba  
  
-Bien, señor Malfoy, a Potter le costará trabajo respirar una vez que se le haya administrado el antídoto, así que usted tendrá que ayudarlo  
  
Draco solo asintió  
  
La enfermera vertió el preciado líquido dentro de la boca del muchacho. Una gota escapó por la comisura y viajó a través de su dorada piel  
  
Unos segundos después el pecho del Gryffindor se convulsionó con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en terror y dolor  
  
Sentía una tos inaguantable debido a la sangre coagulada que emanaba desde los pulmones hasta el exterior, mezclándose con las lágrimas  
  
Draco no necesitó que nadie le dijera que hacer, tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry Potter y se inclinó sobre el. Posó sus labios sobre los del moreno y succionó la sangre que tapaba sus pulmones y Potter comenzó a respirar  
  
A Harry le tomó un minuto saber donde estaba y por que estaba ahí, lo primero que vio y sintió fueron los labios de Draco contra los suyos y como se separaba lentamente, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo poner distancia entre los dos  
  
-¿Estas enfadado?- dijo Harry a Draco  
  
Draco estaba mitad feliz y mitad enardecido, así que descargó este último sentimiento en su mano que luego fue a dar contra la mejilla del moreno que no opuso resistencia, es más, lo había esperado de alguna manera  
  
-¿A que crees que jugabas, idota? Pudiste haber muerto  
  
Draco simplemente salió de la enfermería sin querer decir o explicar nada a nadie  
  
Los siguientes en entrar a cubículo luego de que Draco salió fue Sirius que nisiquiera se molestó en lanzarle una de sus típicas y frías miradas a Snape, lo cual hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, solo le preocupaba saber como estaba su ahijado  
  
-Harry ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Malfoy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Parecía que sería una noche larga y debía de dar muchas explicaciones, cosa que no quería hacer así que solo volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado y musitó  
  
-Quiero estar solo  
  
-¿Qué quieres estar solo? ¿Pero por...?  
  
-¿NO LO ENTIENDEN? QUIERO ESTAR SOLO  
  
Todos salieron silenciosamente del cubículo. Solo entonces Harry se soltó a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, soltó todo su dolor en sus lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su rostro. Lo había intentado, su última salida para deshacer el dolor que sentía el dolor de su corazón. Un par de horas después parecía que Draco se había tranquilizado por que lo fue a visitar. Con un semblante indudablemente serio, pero el, al ver a Harry supuso que estaba dormido, así que solo se sentó junto a la cama. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó  
  
-Me preocupaste tanto, estúpido  
  
-Lo siento - dijo Harry  
  
Draco evidentemente se sobresaltó por esto último por que soltó la mano de Harry y calló de la silla. Parecía estar tan enojado como cuando el había despertado. Por lo que se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería. Pero Harry fue más rápido que el rubio y lo tomó del brazo  
  
-Draco, lo que pasó en Navidad no es lo que tu crees  
  
-Eso ya me lo dijiste  
  
-¿No lo entiendes? Yo te quiero a ti  
  
-Si, pero ¿yo alguna vez dije que te quisiera? Hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca lo hice  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-¿No me escuchaste, Potter? O es que no escuchas mejor de cómo ves, yo nunca dije que te quisiera - Draco se soltó del contacto del Gryffindor y siguió su camino para salir de cubículo  
  
-Draco, no me dejes así - Harry intentó ponerse de pie, pero seguía débil, así que solo gritó - ¿No lo entiendes, Draco? Te amo  
  
El rubio se detuvo en seco, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien pronunciaba esas palabras dirigidas a él, no se volvió, era como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos  
  
-No puedes decir eso  
  
-¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que siento  
  
-Esas palabras te quedan grandes si solo te guías por la apariencia, si me amaras hubieras sabido que no era yo quien te besaba  
  
-Lo siento, no debí... no quise... sabes que eres lo más importante para mí  
  
-No, no lo sé. Nunca lo has demostrado  
  
-Por favor - Harry de alguna manera se había puesto de pie y había abrazado a Draco por detrás, aferrándole a el como lo hace cualquier niño pequeño con su padre cuando tiene miedo - Te amo ¿No lo entiendes? Eres lo único que me importa, lo has sido desde aquel día que te vi en la torre de Astronomía, tienes que saber como me siento, tan solo, tan triste que se cree que la muerte s la única solución. Vi la carta que ibas a dejar para tu padre, se que sentías un ácido que te quemaba por dentro que ya no podías soportar, eso es lo que siento cuando rehuyes mi mirada, cuando no te tengo cerca, cuando no me hablas. Y te equivocas, ya te había dicho lo importante que eras para mí esa noche en el aula de Astronomía, te dije que te necesitaba  
  
-Pesé que solo lo habías dicho para que no saltara  
  
-No, es la era, siempre fue al verdad. Te necesito, más de lo que tú crees  
  
Bueno, ahí lo tienen ¿Quedó muy mal? Espero sus reviews y si acaban de leer este fict completo, porfa dejenme su dirección de mail para mandarles un mail cada vez que actualice 


	12. Bring me to life

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Y muchísimas gracias a Sakura Snape por agregarme a su lista de favoritos, Eres un amor  
  
Por favor, disculpen el retraso, pero los exámenes me traían loca y añádanle eso al trabajo, la banda y la escuela de Idiomas, apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir  
  
Este Cáp. va dirigido para José Andre, un gran amigo y una gran persona, aunque no le guste mucho la idea de que yo escriba esto  
  
Capítulo 12 - Bring me to life  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Bring me to life - Evanescence)  
  
Recuerda que la mejor relación es aquella en la que el amor mutuo es mayor  
que la necesidad mutua.  
Dalí Lama  
  
¿Por qué todo debía ser así? ¿Por qué su orgullo le había ganado ante todo?  
  
Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama visiblemente molesto consigo mismo Había dejado a Harry ahí, en la enfermería después de todo lo que le había dicho, después de lo que hizo pero después de lo que dijo simplemente no pudo seguir escuchándolo, por más que lo amara  
  
*Flash back*  
  
-No, es la verdad, siempre fue al verdad. Te necesito, más de lo que tú crees  
  
Draco se quedó congelado, no podía moverse y mucho menos al sentir los calidos labios del Gryffindor en su mejilla. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir entre aquellos brazos, pero no dejaría que pasara, con todas sus fuerzas, tomó al Gryffindor y lo arrojó contra su cama antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un hechizo, mientras escuchaba las súplicas del Gryffindor  
  
-Draco, por favor, no te vayas, por favor, te amo, no me dejes así Draco, DRACO, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA  
  
Draco solo se separó de la puerta cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a golpearla, creyendo que en verdad podía tirarla, se fue corriendo ya que aquella voz que tanto había adorado oír antes ahora lo aterraba, no sabía por que  
  
*Flash back end*  
  
Algo golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, algo que la mayoría diría que es el corazón, pero no un Malfoy, ya que un Malfoy no tiene corazón  
  
Al día siguiente Harry tuvo una visita, a pesar de que no lo reconforto especialmente  
  
-Es solo que sigo sin entenderlo, Harry, por más que ames a Malfoy no deberías hacer semejante tontería, nadie se merece que hagas algo así - dijo Hermione  
  
-Hermione, no me sermonees, se que lo que hice fue una tontería  
  
-Tienes suerte de estar vivo y de que Sirius no esté aquí por que de lo contrario... Ayer estaba furioso, te lo juro, incluso Ron lo notó  
  
-¿Por qué no vinieron?  
  
-Ron tiene que terminar un trabajo para Historia de la Magia y Sirius tiene que dar clases. Ceo que confiaron en que yo te diría lo estúpido que fuiste al envenenarte ¿Cuándo podrás irte?  
  
-Madame Pomfrey dijo que dentro de poco, pero que al salir debía ir con Jenkins (Para aquellos que no la recuerdan, es la psicóloga) y luego con Dumbledore  
  
En ese preciso momento llegó la enfermera que le indicó que se encaminara al despacho de la loquera  
  
Al salir Harry sintió una necesidad de respirar aire fresco  
  
-Antes de ir, ¿Podríamos salir a los terrenos del colegio? Quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco  
  
-Deacuerdo, pero luego yo misma te acompañaré a la oficina de Jenkins - amenazó la chica  
  
Pasearon por los alrededores del lago casi sin intercambiar palabra, solo limitándose a admirar el paisaje  
  
Luego de 15 minutos el cielo comenzó a tonarse anaranjado por el atardecer, estaban por regresar al castillo cuando en su camino se encontraron con un zorro, solo que era...  
  
-¿Verde?  
  
-Tal vez es la mascota de alguien - dijo Hermione  
  
-No debería de estar fuera del castillo - dijo Harry - ¿Deberíamos regresarlo?  
  
-No lo sé, Harry, ya deberíamos estar dentro del castillo  
  
-Oh, vamos, solo lo atrapamos y entramos  
  
-Eso estaría bien, pero no traigo mi varita  
  
-¿Estas en compañía del mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor y tu quieres usar tu varita?  
  
-Oh, deacuerdo, pero date prisa en atraparlo  
  
De inmediato se dieron cuenta de que el zorro era más escurridizo de lo que parecía y con la velocidad de una snitch. Sus movimientos hacían que Harry lo persiguiera sin caer en cuenta de que este animal los hacía adentrarse en el bosque prohibido  
  
El castillo pronto quedó atrás, hasta llegar a una zona donde los árboles eran tan tupidos que no podían ver la luz rojiza del atardecer  
  
-Harry, creo que deberíamos regresar  
  
-Espera, casi lo atrapo  
  
-Harry, hablo en serio, ya no entramos a nuestra clase de Historia de la Magia y Dumbledore debe de estar preocupado por que nunca llegaste a su despacho  
  
En ese preciso momento Harry se lanzó sobre el zorro, pero al tocarlo este se desvaneció en una nube de humo  
  
-¿Qué demon...? ¿Qué fue todo eso? - dijo Harry todavía en el piso  
  
-No lo sé, Harry, pero algo me huele mal, mejor nos vamos  
  
Pero no pudieron irse ya que justamente cuando Hermione había dado la vuelta para regresar al castillo una figura salió de entre las sombras y atrapó al la chica, impidiéndole que se moviera o hablara  
  
-¡Déjala! - dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie otras figuras salieron de entre las sombras, todas vestidas como Death Eaters e inmovilizaron a Harry en el suelo  
  
Todo había sido una trampa y los dos habían caído en ella  
  
* * *  
  
Había mucho que decir y tan poco tiempo que Draco corría con dirección a la enfermería sin importarle que ya hubiera pasado el toque de queda y que si Filch lo pillaba lo mataría. Nada importaba en lo más mínimo, solo sabía que necesitaba ver a Harry, oírle, sentirle, probarle, no era necesidad, aquello era amor, ahora se sentía tan tono por no haberlo perdonado antes por lo que pasó  
  
Llegó a la enfermería, pero antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta escuchó la voz del director  
  
-...junto con la señorita Granger, después de eso nadie sabe que pasó  
  
-Pero eso es imposible, Albus, yo misma los vi saliendo de aquí  
  
-No hay por que suponer lo peor- dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
-¿Ya revisaron todo?  
  
-Si, todo y no hay señales de ellos - la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor parecía seriamente preocupada  
  
-En ese caso debemos de enviar a Severus a investigar, no se puede descartar un secuestro, Minerva, por favor, busca a Sirius para que busque por los terrenos del colegio e incluso en el bosque prohibido  
  
-Claro, profesor  
  
Draco se ocultó detrás de la armadura para no ser visto por la profesora  
  
Harry, lo habían secuestrado, no aparecía. Todos estos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza del Slytherin al regresar a su dormitorio donde no pudo siquiera conciliar el sueño ya fuera por preocupación o miedo  
  
Otra vez, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero apenas y tengo tiempo libre y ahora, como disculpa, y en adelante, voy a contestar Reviews  
  
Paola: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste, siento haberme tardado en actualizar  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Te gusta? Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste también, por que no falta mucho para que los papeles se inviertan  
  
Mary-the-bloody: Bueno, este fict no es exactamente R, pero que bueno que te gustó, aquí tienes en nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y no te preocupes, no cambiaré a Draco para nada  
  
Cristal Melody: No, deja abajo esa varita, Harry no va a volver a hacer semejante tontería. En cuanto a lo del psicólogo, ya hay uno en la escuela, pero creo que Harry se parece a Dalí, "La única diferencia entre un loco y yo es que yo no estoy loco" (si como no) Dentro de poco va a salir más Siri- pooh Gracias por tu review  
  
Sakura Snape: Gracias, haces que me sonroje, de verdad me alegra que te guste, aunque los primeros capítulos eran muy malos, es mi primer Flash. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo  
  
ANGELITO: Que bueno que tre gustó, espero que este tambien te guste  
  
Zekhen: Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte eso en este fict, tal vez en la secuela, pero no en este por que a todos los personajes les espera mucho sufrimiento (sin exepción)  
  
Amazona Verde: Deja de comer dulces, te van a salir caries. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap.  
  
Reviews, pooooooooooooooooooooooorfa  
  
Espero sus comentarios 


	13. Figure 09

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y aquí está el capítulo que todos me pidieron, espero que les guste, como siempre, las contestaciones a los Reviews van al final  
  
Capítulo 13 - Figure 09  
  
nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
  
and the pain attached to them  
  
sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
its like nothing I can do will distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
cause from the infinite words I could say / I  
  
put all the pain you gave to me on display / but didn't  
  
realize / instead of setting it free / I  
  
took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[it never goes away]  
  
and now  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be right here  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
hearing your name / the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
and I knew as they escaped away I was  
  
committing myself to them / and every day i  
  
regret saying those things / cause now I see / that i  
  
took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[it never goes away]  
  
and now  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be right here  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
get away from me  
  
gimme my space back / you gotta just go  
  
everything comes down to memories of you  
  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
  
I've let you go  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
  
thoughts of you  
  
giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
El suelo vibra, se escuchan voces, pero parecen tan lejanas... Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido, debía tratarse de un sueño o una pesadilla  
  
-¿Cómo se nos recompensará por esto, Lucius?  
  
-Mejor de lo que tú esperas, sin duda aunque nuestra recompensa sería mayor si no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron con esa asquerosa mud-blood, pero de cualquier manera, atrapar a chico de oro del mundo mágico debajo de las mismísimas narices de Albus Dumbledore no es tarea fácil  
  
*Flash back*  
  
-¡Suéltenme! - dijo Harry mientras se debatía contra los Death Eaters - ¡Hermione, corre!  
  
Pero la chica también había sido aprisionada por un Death Eater  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica viajó por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo que todos sus captores lo soltaran, pero uno fue más rápido y golpeó a Harry, haciendo que se desmayara, una vez así el Death Eater que lo había golpeado sacó de su túnica un frasco de color ámbar y vació todo el contenido dentro de la boca de Harry, colocó su varita en la garganta del muchacho para hacer que se tragara lo que sea que le hubiera puesto en la garganta  
  
-¡Suéltenme! ¡Harry!  
  
Harry fue sujetado de brazos y piernas y llevado hasta un carruaje donde seguramente habían llegado los Death Eaters ya que parecía tener alguna especie de hechizo de camuflaje, era casi imposible verlo, a excepción de la puerta abierta que dejaba ver el interior de este  
  
Un Death Eater se acercó al que había golpeado a Harry  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con ella? - Dijo y Hermione de inmediato reconoció su voz, era McNair- El amo dijo que solo le lleváramos al chico  
  
-Mátenla - aquella voz era inconfundible, era Lucius Malfoy  
  
-¿No podemos tener un poco de diversión antes?  
  
-Hagan lo que quieran, pero una vez que hayan terminado mátenla  
  
Lucius Malfoy se adentró en el carruaje para evitar ver el desagradable espectáculo que se iba a desarrollar ahí  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Harry seguía en el mismo estado desde que lo habían subido al carruaje, sin saber como despertar de aquel sueño tan vívido , principalmente por que no quería hacerlo las imágenes que atravesaban su cabeza eran todo lo que el añoraba tener  
  
Se podía ver a si mismo, con Draco y simplemente ahí era cuando su vida en realidad se volvía tan perfecta (aunque sabía a la perfección que tal cosa no existía) no había otra forma de decirlo, nada podía arruinar su felicidad al lado de Draco, pero al parecer alguien lo intentaba  
  
Llegaron al castillo y Harry fue llevado y encerrado en una de las mazmorras del temido castillo de Lord Voldemort, que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre por generaciones y había sido la antigua residencia de él mismísimo Salazar Slytherin  
  
De nuevo el cerebro del joven parecía funcionar más lento de lo debido ya que la poción aún no perdía su efecto, pero una vez que lo hizo el pánico se apoderó de él ya que no había forma de escapar de aquella prisión y había sido despojado de su varita, hizo todo lo que pudo por tratar de abrir la cerradura con lo que tenía a la mano y por más que lo intentó todo fue en vano. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada, hasta el punto en que parecía sufrir un ataque respiratorio y fue entonces cuando la cerradura de aquella reja explotó, llevando la puerta hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
Con lentitud fue asimilando lo que pasaba y una vez que sus pies pudieron soportar su peso se lanzó a correr, desesperado por encontrar una salida, sus ojos vagaron por los pasadizos de las mazmorras donde todo estaba por completo a obscuras  
  
-Demonios, ¿Por qué no pude ver por donde me trajeron?  
  
El sonido de pasos apresurados hacia el lo hizo esconderse en el fondo de una celda abierta y, por supuesto, vacía  
  
-¿Cómo pudo escapar? - pregunto alguien, Harry asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a la persona a la que hablaba, era la mujer de los párpados caídos que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore (recuerden que en mi historia no está incluido el 5° libro) y a otro hombre que no podía ser mayor de 20 años con algo plateado en la mano, parecido a un gran aro de metal  
  
En ese momento aparecieron otras dos personas, un hombre y la mismísima reencarnación del demonio, lord Voldemort  
  
-¿Dónde está, Bella? - dijo con su suave tono helado que parecía poder hacer que la misma habitación se congelara  
  
-No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, señor  
  
-Tienes, razón, no debe, por tu propio bien. Pero conozco la forma de hacer que llegue hasta nosotros  
  
Voldemort sacó de su túnica algo parecido a un medallón, pero no un medallón cualquiera, ese medallón tenía la forma de una serpiente con dos ojos de rubíes y completamente cubierto de lo que parecían ser esmeraldas*  
  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el medallón simplemente parecía ejercer algún tipo de poder sobre Harry, un poder inexplicable que provocó que en cuanto Voldemort había dicho o más bien, ordenado a Harry que se acercara el, Harry perdió totalmente el dominio de sus piernas y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia Lord Voldemort  
  
-No importa que opongas resistencia, Harry, no va a funcionar - dijo el Dark Lord con una sonrisa macabra  
  
Harry estaba totalmente aterrado, pero no iba a dar apariencia de ello, si había algo que no dejaría que pasara sería que Voldemort supiera que le tenía miedo, no lo había hecho cuando estaba en aquel cementerio y no dejaría que pasara nunca  
  
-Llevadlo a otro calabozo, pero antes...  
  
Voldemort tomó el aro de metal de la mano del muchacho al lado de él que el mirarlo bien era un collar de plata con unido por dos serpientes al frente (¿Qué quieren? Como heredero de Slytherin se supone que Voldemort es fan de las serpientes) y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Harry haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del joven  
  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?  
  
-Un poco de magia, para neutralizar la tuya, a partir de ahora nada de magia accidental para poder escapar  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Se que me tardé años para dejarlas con un capitulo tan corto, pero mi musa anda desaparecida, si tienen alguna información, díganle que la necesito pero ya!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Contestaciones a los Reviews:  
  
Paola: que bueno que te gustó, pero ahora si te falle, si ves a mi musa mandamela de regreso pero rápido, porfas  
  
Kenssy: Otra a la que le fallo, te aseguro que Harry no va a estar muy bien que digamos y Hermione, bueno, todo se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo, que te puedo asegurar que va a salir muy pronto  
  
Veila: Gracias por seguir mi ff, espero que te guste y a t tambien te fallé, pero prometo actualizar más seguido ¿OK?  
  
Sakura Snape: que bueno que te encantó y perdon por haberte dejado al borde del avismo tanto tiempo, ya voy a actualizar más seguido, lo prometo por mi Siri-pooh ¿OK?  
  
Amazona Verde: Hace mucho que no te dabas una vuelta por aquí, no? Si, soy malvada y lo voy a ser más aún, solo que no con ustedes, sino que con mis personajes, todos sufrirán (Snuffle's Girl riendo maquiavélicamente)  
  
Lil_B: Te falle, pero de ahora en adelante no tardaré tanto ¿OK? Espero que disfrutes este cap.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: SI, ya se han invertido varias veces, pero pronto Harry va a tenenr a Draco comiendo de su mano y a alguien más ... bueno, mejor lo dejo ahí antes de decirtelo todo  
  
Yita moony: Me alagas, la verdad es que ni yo se como va a terminar esta historia, pero espero que te siga gustando ¿OK?  
  
Lusy Snape: Creeme, no es la culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero pronto todo el mundo se va a echar la culpa, ya verás  
  
Bueno, si alguien tiene información de mi musa les ruego que le encuentren lo antes posible, porfis  
  
Besos y abrazos 


	14. Figure 09 continuación

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Para compensarles un poco lo corto que estuvo mí ultimo capítulo, este es la continuación y más largo  
  
Este capítulo yo lo clasificaría como NC-17 pero ff.net no acepta ese tipo de historias, así que ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Pero aquí está la escena que muchas fans esperaban, mi primer lemmon slash, espero que les guste  
  
Capítulo 14 - Figure 09 (Continuación)  
  
Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
  
And the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I can do will distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
Cause from the infinite words I could say / I  
  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display / but didn't  
  
Realize / instead of setting it free / I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[It never goes away]  
  
And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
Hearing your name / the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew as they escaped away I was  
  
Committing myself to them / and every day I  
  
Regret saying those things / cause now I see / that I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[It never goes away]  
  
and now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
get away from me  
  
Gimme my space back / you gotta just go  
  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
  
I've let you go  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
  
Thoughts of you  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
Harry fue llevado a los pesos superiores del castillo, donde fue metido en una habitación sin más lujos que una cama, un baño y una chimenea  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 días y no había indicios de que alguien se fuera a molestar en hacer lago por el o para rescatarlo así que estaba en sus manos hacer algo antes de morir de inanición  
  
Nunca le llevaron comida pero a pesar de que moría de hambre no hubiera comido nada que le llevaran los Death Eaters, su único alimento en aquel tiempo había sido lo que cargaba en sus bolsillos, cosas que había recogido de la habitación de Binns el día en el que había tomado aquel veneno. Un paquete de goma de mascar de cereza (la favorita de Draco), una rana de chocolate, una caja de cerillas y una cigarrera con 3 cigarrillos que le pertenecía a Draco. A el nunca le había gustado la idea de que el chico rubio fumara, pero este se excusaba diciendo que reducía la ansiedad y hacía oídos sordos cada vez que el moreno le recordaba lo mucho que dañaba sus pulmones  
  
Harry tomó un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras que prendía una cerilla y comenzó a inhalar. Por fin pudo comprender lo que Draco decía, ciertamente era relajante y daba una ligera sensación de flotar, a pesar de que al principio le había dado una tos tremenda, pero con aquella nueva sensación descubrió que era lo que podía hacer para salir de ahí, sería arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero Draco le había dicho alguna vez "El que no arriesga no gana"  
  
* * *  
  
En el castillo había un enorme salón que no podía compararse con ninguno antes visto, las paredes de mármol negro y el suelo hacían perfecta sincronía con los vitrales de lo que parecían ser imágenes del juicio final, donde hombres y mujeres eran aguijoneados por los trinches de los demonios arrojándolos al fuego eterno (muy estilo Dark o satánico)  
  
Aquel salón, era la sala de conferencias de Lord Voldemort, donde planeaba cada estrategia, donde asignaba cada orden y justamente por eso fue era que en lo que parecía ser un escenario unos 15 centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo estaba el trono donde este tomaba asiento, como si con su sola imagen quisiera dar a entender su omnipotencia ante todos los demás, que el no era un simple hombre, sino más que un hombre. Algo o alguien superior a todos (Uyy ya me esta dando miedo :o Quiero a mi mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
  
Aquel día Voldemort había tomado asiento en su trono cuando un Death Eater se acercó hacia el  
  
- Mi lord, el chico...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
-Insiste en verlo, mi lord, insiste en hablar con usted  
  
-Hazlo pasar  
  
Harry, armándose de todo el valor que lo distinguía como un Gryffindor entró en aquel oscuro y tenebroso lugar deseando escapar con toda su alma, pero ya había comenzado con el plan y ya no podía echarse atrás  
  
-Ah, el joven señor Potter ¿Vino a suplicar por una muerte rápida?  
  
-No, vine a proponerte algo  
  
-¿Qué puedes proponerme tu, chiquillo, que crees que a mi me interesaría?  
  
-Se que la única razón por la que me querías matar es por los poderes que tengo como heredero de Gryffindor, sería un muy poderoso rival como para tenerme en tu contra, pero si nos aliáramos, podríamos ser el más grande poder que tiene el mundo mágico  
  
-¿Estas proponiendo una alianza, Harry Potter?  
  
-Así es - para sorpresa de Voldemort, Harry se puso de rodillas, dejando de lado por completo su orgullo - Quiero ofrecerle humildemente mis servicios, quiero convertirme en su fiel vasallo, mi lord  
  
Voldemort se puso de pie y le indicó al chico que hiciera lo mismo, así aquellos ojos salvajes de color rojo sangre se enfrentaron directamente con los verdes de Harry, tan parecidos a los de su madre  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque al fin comprendí lo que usted le dijo a Quirrel y quería apoderarse de la piedra filosofal. Usted le dijo "No existe el bien ni el mal, solo existe el poder y aquellos que son muy débiles para tomarlo" y yo no soy débil  
  
Voldemort miró a Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que hubiera echo que cualquier hombre diez veces más valiente que Harry saliera corriendo  
  
-¿Estarías dispuesto a probar tu supuesta lealtad?  
  
Harry estaba aterrorizado, no sabía que hacer. Al solo ver la expresión de Voldemort creyó que si en algún momento podía llegar a arrepentirse del plan era ahora, pero no lo hizo  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
* * *  
  
Las vacaciones de pascua llegaron rápido a la escuela y Draco de inmediato se preparó para regresar a su casa, la mansión de su familia tal vez no fuera tan acogedora, pero seguramente sería mejor que Hogwarts, donde cada cosa, cada momento recordaba a Harry, sobretodo después de su desaparición hacía solo dos semanas. A partir de entonces las cosas no habían pintado nada bien, todo parecía indicar que los Death Eaters al fin habían conseguido atrapar a Harry y tal vez esa sería su única oportunidad de saber si este aún seguía con vida  
  
Apenas era el primer día en su casa y al despertar su padre le dio la noticia de que en su casa se organizaría una reunión de Death Eaters, envió a un elfo domestico para que les dijera a sus padres que no tenía apetito y que no desayunaría  
  
Por supuesto, en cuanto había llegado a su casa escuchó que en efecto los Death Eaters tenían a Harry como rehén en el castillo de Voldemort y también que este se había pasado al lado tenebroso de lo cual el estaba seguro era falso ¿Como podía el niño-que-vivió aliarse al lado tenebroso, era más que inconcebible, era imposible. Pero tenía que ver si Harry estaba bien o por lo menos vivo, así que tomó la capa invisible que Harry había dejado en la habitación de Binns y se dirigió al vestíbulo, con la esperanza de que ningún elfo doméstico lo viera  
  
Después de media hora de espera llegaron, eran por lo menos 15 Death Eaters todos con túnica negra y capucha, como si quisieran hacerse pasar por dementotes sin lograrlo ya que un rostro sobresalía entre la multitud, bueno, no exactamente un rostro, sino un par de fieros ojos rojos, era Lord Voldemort  
  
La sola visión de aquellos ojos lo atemorizó como no creía posible, imaginando todo lo que pudo haberle hecho a Harry  
  
Luego tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un suspiro de alivio y arriesgarse a ser descubierto, pero justo al lado de Voldemort caminaba una figura de menor estatura que la suya el cual no llevaba la capucha puesta, su cabecita despeinada resaltaba entre el mar de capuchas negras, al igual que sus ojos color verde brillante, su amado y amante, Harry  
  
Su padre estaba en la puesta de su despacho, esperando a que todos los Death Eaters y su amo entraran a este, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el fuera llamado  
  
Tan rápido como pudo corrió a un pasillo y antes de quitarse la capa se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, luego la guardó en u pequeño cuarto de desuso y con un paso más relajado llegó hasta la puerta del estudio del despacho de su padre  
  
-¿Me llamaste, padre?  
  
- Si, Draco, necesito que cuides a Potter. Muéstrale la mansión o lo que sea que necesites hacer para mantenerlo entretenido  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres, padre - Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, depuse de todo, se suponía que Draco y el eran enemigos - así será  
  
Harry no parecía conciente de donde estaba ni de que hacía, solo podía mirar al suelo, como si no tuviera voluntad propia  
  
-Procura cuidarlo bien - dijo Voldemort - no me gusta que mis pertenencias se maltraten  
  
-Por supuesto, descuide - dijo Draco conteniendo las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a aquel mal nacido (Drakito va para actor, y bueno, no creen?) - su... pertenencia está en buenas manos  
  
Draco le hizo una señal a Harry de que lo siguiera, una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de su padre o de Voldemort este lo abrazó como si Harry hubiera muerto y estuviera de vuelta en sus brazos, fue solo entonces cuando cayó en cuenta del deterioro del chico. Su cara estaba ligeramente demacrada y pálida, lo que hacía sobresalir sus ojeras. Pero lo que más lo preocupaba era la expresión en su rostro, hubiera esperado verlo indiferente, aterrorizado o incluso llorando, pero no había expresión alguna en su bello rostro ni en sus ojos que aparentaban ser dos trozos de cristal en lugar de las hermosas esmeraldas que solía ver  
  
-Oh, por Dios, Harry ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No me siento bien  
  
Esto lo dijo Harry antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Draco, este solo lo cargó hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron Draco depositó a Harry sobre la cama, luego cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo sellador que impedía que cualquier persona entrara a la habitación. A continuación apuntó con su varita a Harry  
  
-Enervate  
  
Los ojos verdes del joven Gryffindor se abrieron lentamente, pero una vez que vio a Draco esté fue quien lo abrazó, Draco acababa de aparecer como la luz al final de un camino lleno de sombras, en ese momento, con solo verlo a los ojos supo que todo no pudo ser más que un horrible pesadilla  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Descuida, cariño, ya todo está bien, estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase  
  
Draco se separó un poco del abrazo para volver a probar una vez más aquellos labios con sabor a canela que lo volvían loco, que no había probado en tanto tiempo y que tato había deseado. De pronto sus lenguas se vieron involucradas en aquel suave beso, ese simple toque estuvo a punto de hacer que Draco se desvaneciera, era aquello, era eso lo que tanto había querido y necesitaba para sentirse vivo  
  
El beso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para borrar aquel horrible pasado, aquello sucesos de las ultimas dos semanas. Por primera vez desde entonces se sentía seguro en los brazos de Draco  
  
Solo hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles estos se separaron y Draco pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Harry  
  
-Lo siento, Harry, siento haberme portado como un idiota, por favor, perdóname  
  
-Eso ya no importa - dijo Harry abrazándolo de nuevo, pero una vez que su cara estaba contra el cuello de Draco le susurro- dime que todo fue una pesadilla, por favor, necesito que me lo digas  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? - Harry no parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero Draco quería saber que pasaba, así que susurró en su oído - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
  
-Recuerdo que desperté en la enfermería y debía ir a la oficina de Jenkins al salir de ahí, pero salí con Hermione a caminar un poco y..., no recuerdo, me cuesta trabajo recordar debieron darme una poción o tal vez me lanzaron un hechizo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el castillo de Voldemort y le dije que me volvería a su lado para poder escapar y luego... luego... - Draco sintió con el cuello de su suéter se humedecía lentamente mientras escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de Harry, no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca  
  
-Calma, ya todo pasó - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Harry a modo de consuelo - Nada te va a pasar, no lo voy a permitir, Harry. Mi Harry (Que cursi ¿No?)  
  
Draco separó suavemente a Harry de su cuello, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas con suaves besos en las mejillas antes de volver a besarlo en los labios con pasión  
  
Harry trataba de disfrutar las atenciones del chico rubio, pero súbitamente le llegaron ala cabeza las horribles imágenes de lo que había pasado en aquel castillo de Voldemort. Hasta que súbitamente, apartó a Draco de su lado, para quedarse sentado en la cama abrazándose a si mismo, súbitamente sentía frío, mucho frío  
  
-¿Harry? - Draco estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? Entonces fue cuando las piezas embonaron, Harry, Voldemort y el que le hubiera perdonado la vida... - Ese mal nacido... Harry escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño  
  
Draco estiró su mano, para tomó la muñeca del Gryffindor, pero este se hizo hacia atrás, como temiendo que Draco se transformara súbitamente en un enorme y feroz tigre  
  
- ¡No te acerques!  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡No me toques! ¡No lo hagas!  
  
-No voy a hacerte daño, Harry, todo estará bien  
  
-Nada esta bien, yo..., yo... ¡No!  
  
Harry trató de hacerse aun más atrás, pero ya estaba contra la pared, respirando irregularmente, Draco comprendió que debía tratar a Harry con mucho tacto, así que con movimientos suaves y lentos retrocedió lentamente, una vez que Harry pareció más tranquilo Draco habló  
  
-¿Sabes? Cuando fuiste capturado me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, no es que no lo supiera antes, es solo que es distinto creer que lo sabes a estar plenamente conciente de que es lo que sientes. Tuvimos que pasar por tantas cosas para poder estar juntos, intentos de suicidio, proposiciones indecorosas, cierta escenita del baño. - Harry pareció sonreír levemente cuando giró su vista hacia el - Creo que al principio no eras más que un reto para mí, alguien con quien pasar el rato, pero de alguna forma te volviste alguien especial (Como la canción de "Entra en mi vida" de Sin bandera), alguien a quien necesitaba  
  
Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Harry hablara  
  
-No... yo no quería, peor no pude defenderme... tengo asco de mi mismo, me siento sucio  
  
Draco súbitamente tuvo una idea, sin más ni más, le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera, este lo acompaño hasta el espléndido baño de la habitación de Draco  
  
Draco llevó a Harry hasta la regadera, donde Harry entró desconcertado y más aún cuando de golpe Draco abrió el grifo de agua fría  
  
-Si te sientes sucio, necesitas asearte - Dijo Draco, no parecía bromear y Harry captó la idea, así que Draco reguló la temperatura del agua para que así Draco pudiera entrar también  
  
-Ayúdame  
  
-Claro - Draco se acercó muy lentamente al moreno - Te amo, Harry, nunca lo dudes  
  
Draco acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Harry para besarlo, ninguno cerró los ojos cuando eso sucedió, Harry quería estar seguro de que era Draco quien lo besaba, las manos del Slytherin lo tomaron por la cintura y él lo rodeó por el cuello, acariciando el cabello húmedo.  
  
El agua caía entre ambos de forma agradable, Draco se separó sin dejar que el contracto visual se interrumpirse, pasó sus manos por todo el pecho de Harry hasta llegar al primer botón de la túnica, con lentitud fue desabrochando uno por uno, siempre viendo a los ojos de Harry, de alguna manera sabía que eso era importante para el Gryffindor. La camisa cayó de forma pesada, Draco pasó sus manos por toda la piel morena que ahora estaba mojada, los brazos, hombros, luego nuevamente el pecho, se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos hasta que se endurecieron, durante su recorrido visual pudo ver una serie de moretones y dos o tres cortadas, que habían dañado aquella suave piel morena  
  
La respiración de Harry se hacía cada vez más agitada, suspirando a cada caricia, Draco besó con suavidad cada pezón para luego descender por el pecho, sus besos se asemejaban al suave toque de una pluma sobre la piel. Harry no perdía cada movimiento del rubio, no dejaba de ver esos ojos grises que lo miraban con amor y deseo, cosa que lo logró tranquilizar un poco, pero no demasiado, aún seguía pendiente de cada movimiento de las manos del Slytherin. Draco tomó el pantalón junto con los boxers y los fue bajando con lentitud, acariciando la piel en todo el proceso. Cuando Harry estuvo totalmente desnudo, se incorporó, tomó las manos del Gryffindor y las colocó sobre su pecho incitándolo a desabrochar su camisa. De alguna manera Draco supo que no sería lo mismo si el era el único que quería queso pasara, quería hacer ese momento tanto especial para Harry como para si mismo  
  
Harry fue desabrochando los botones con manos temblorosas. Draco lo tomo de la barbilla acariciando con uno de sus dedos los labios rojizos de Harry, delineándolos, deseándolos, se acercó besándolos con cuidado. Harry terminó de desabrochar la camisa, pasó sus manos por los hombros de Draco, arrastrando la camisa con sus manos, la prenda cayó junto con el resto de las ropas, salpicándolos suavemente a los dos con agua que seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Luego se dirigió a los pantalones donde se detuvo al llegar  
  
-¿Harry? - lo llamó suavemente - si no quieres...  
  
-Quiero - lo interrumpió con voz débil - quiero que... me hagas el amor  
  
Con un poco más de decisión desabrochó los pantalones, estos cayeron por si solos debido al peso del agua. A través de los boxers podía ver la erección de Draco, se deshizo de ellos con un poco más de trabajo, ya que se adherían a la piel del rubio. Con lentitud fue descendiendo hasta llegar al vientre del rubio, lo besó con miedo, descendiendo poco a poco, escuchando los gemidos de Draco mezclarse con el sonido del agua, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su cabello oscuro. El vapor que emanaba del agua comenzaba a volverse denso, haciendo más nebulosa la visión. Harry tenía frente así el miembro erecto del rubio, dudó en seguir, en esos momentos no tenía la seguridad de lo que hacía. Draco notó su temor y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la misma altura de él. Sus ojos grises, casi blancos debido al efecto del vapor, se encontraron con los verdes esmeralda.  
  
-Draco yo... - Malfoy cubrió con su dedos los labios de Harry impidiéndole seguir hablando  
  
-Esta bien, todo esta bien  
  
Lo besó de manera intensa sin llegar a ser pasional, un beso lento, pero profundo lo cual simbolizaba su unión, no de cuerpos, sino la unión de las almas. Harry enterró sus manos en el cabello húmedo de Draco, mientras el rubio, con sus manos en la cintura del Gryffindor, lo fue sentando contra la pared, sus manos descendieron por las piernas flexionándolas y separándolas con suavidad, una de sus manos se dirigió sensualmente al pene de Harry que para ese entonces ya estaba erecto, con su dedo índice lo delineó desde la base hasta la punta. Harry gimió dentro de la boca de Draco, el rubio repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta que se limitó a jugar presionando solo la punta, cuando lo hizo, Harry rompió el beso haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo un poco más fuente, fue en ese momento que supo que Harry estaba por llegar al clímax, así que se detuvo  
  
-Harry - lo llamó con voz ronca, cargada de excitación. Harry regresó la vista a los ojos de Draco, presintiendo lo que seguiría. Draco pasó sus piernas debajo de las de Harry, cargándolo, su pene estaba presionando un poco sin llegar a entrar al cuerpo del Gryffindor - no voy a lastimarte... lo prometo  
  
Harry asintió aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello de Draco. El Slytherin, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, lo asió de las caderas y con sumo cuidado, lo fue penetrando lentamente. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y una mueca de miedo se dibujó en su rostro, tratando de no pensar en los recuerdos tormentosos que amenazaban con hacerlo huir de esos brazos  
  
-Sshh... tranquilo - le dijo Draco. Harry asintió tratando de disfrutar de las atenciones de su amante. El rubio fue entrando y saliendo lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo ni asustarlo, el primer gemido escapó de los labios de Harry, seguido de muchos más. Cuando parecía que Potter estaba entregándose por completo, y sin asomo de miedo a sus caricias, Draco tanteó con una mano el piso, buscando apoyo para sentarse, sus piernas se estaban entumiendo. Con cuidado se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando Harry sentado sobre él. Ese movimiento hizo que quedaran justo debajo del chorro de agua de la regadera. Harry se sentía en el cielo, las lentas embestidas de Draco lo hacían desear más y más, y el agua cayendo entre ellos lo excitaba. Quería más, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza sintiendo el agua caer directamente sobre su cuerpo. Draco aprovechó eso para besar su cuello con desesperación, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, Harry lo hizo levantar su rostro para verlo  
  
-¿Me amas? - le preguntó entre gemidos  
  
-Te amo - y Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo  
  
-Entonces... hazme tuyo  
  
Como respuesta, Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Harry se abrazó a Draco respondiendo a cada movimiento de las embestidas. Sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, saturándose de más placer  
  
-Más Draco... más - le pedía y en el acto le obedecía  
  
Sus penetraciones habían dejado de ser lentas, pero no por eso dejaba de tener cuidado. Harry se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Draco cuando el calor del orgasmo lo invadió. Draco a los pocos momentos llenó el interior de Harry con su semen en medio de un grito largo y profundo. Sin salir de Harry, y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se recostó sobre su costado, cuando ambos estuvieron acostados, con cuidado dejó el cuerpo del moreno. El agua caía libremente por sus cuerpos despojándolos del semen que los cubría.  
  
Harry se sentía feliz, feliz de estar con Draco, de no ser rechazado, de haber podido estar con la persona que amaba a pesar de los primeros problemas, de yacer a su lado, como siempre quería estar.  
  
-Prométeme... que siempre... estaremos juntos - le pidió Harry  
  
-Te lo prometo - Harry se acercó a Draco recargándose contra su pecho. Había estado muy débil, y lo que acababa de ocurrir no le devolvía la fuerza, pero le devolvía la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Aunque no pudo evitar el pensar que tendrían otros muchos problemas que afrontar y que aquella felicidad no podía durar para siempre  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
¿Qué les parece? Creo que mi musa está de vuelta, y de que manera, a aquellas que no les gustó mi lemmon, sean compasivas, es mi primer lemmon Slash, pero acepto criticas constructivas, espero que les haya gustado por que a mi, en lo personal, me encantó escribirlo, bueno, chicas, espero sus Reviews  
  
Se me pasó explicar que el medallón que llevaba Voldemort en el cap. anterior es parte de un ff que tengo en mente, para resumir la historia, se supone que con ese medallón Voldemort puede controlar a Harry  
  
YA nos acercamos al final, pero va a haber una continuación y espero que les guste tanto como este OK???  
  
Contestaciones a los Reviews:  
  
Alym: Bueno, no pasa de dos que tres cosas, pero si va a haber, eso te lo describiré en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que me trajiste suerte por ahora si no me tarde tanto como con el capítulo pasado y espero que tú creas que fue bueno  
  
Paola: hora si actualicé un poco más rápido, espero que te guste y gracias a dios mi musa está de regreso y valla q la necesitaba  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Tal y como lo leíste, pero para eso estará hasta la continuación. Harry va a sufrir... digamos un ligero cambio de personalidad, espero que seas paciente x q si lo eres creeme que te va a gustar  
  
Luzy Snape: Aquí está el segundo cap. Creo que ahora si soy mala, por que te voy a dejar con más ganas de saber lo que pasó. Draco, como pudiste leer, si hizo algo y si le pasó algo a Hermione, pero de eso no te vas a enterar hasta el prox. Capítulo y creo que en este cap. Quedó claro por que no lo mató  
  
Maggie: Te decidí complacer con un cap. más largo, espero que te guste  
  
Velia: Aquí arriba explico lo de el medallón, creo que ya viste que Draco no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, te voy a hacer sufrir, pero, te aseguro que te va a gustar la continuación del fic, o al menos eso espero  
  
txiri: Verdad que si?? pero bueno, Draco se compuso un poco en este cap. y espero que te guste  
  
Sakura Snape: Fue pronto o tardé mucho, eso lo dejo a tu juicio, espero que disfrutes de este cap. OK??? Bueno, besos 


	15. Author's Note

Hola, queridas amigas y lectoras (espero que sean las dos):  
  
Solo escribo esta breve nota para disculparme con todas por no haber puesto créditos para la escritora de "Por un juego" (Sailor Earth7) por que mi lemmon es prácticamente el mismo que en el penúltimo capítulo de su historia, la verdad es que yo tenía un lemmon de mi creación, pero la verdad estaba muy malo y por aquello de las prisas (y por estúpida, la verdad, por no guardar los cambios en Word) no lo cambié como era necesario, les pido perdón a todas y les prometo que nada de eso va a volver a pasar jamás y quiero darle créditos (ahora si) a Sailor Earth7 por lo de su llemmon de una historia muy buena y que la verdad no se merecía ser pirateada sin darle créditos  
  
Gracias a luzy snape, love_Draco y Laia por decirme por que la verdad no me di cuanta hasta que me llegaros sus reviews  
  
Mil perdones y les prometo que nada de esto va a volver a pasar jamás de los jamases y perdón (otra vez) a Sailor Earth7  
  
Atte  
  
Snuffle's Girl 


	16. Ángel de Amor

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Este capítulo también es NC-17, disfrútenlo  
  
Capítulo 14 - Angel de amor  
  
¿Quien te cortó las alas, mi ángel?  
  
¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
  
¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?  
  
¿Y quien enjauló tu alma amor?  
  
Déjame curarte, vida  
  
Déjame darte todo mi amor  
  
Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
  
¿Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo?  
  
¿Quién mató tu risa? ¿Mató tu dios?  
  
¿Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
  
¿Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor?  
  
Déjame curarte, vida  
  
Déjame darte todo mi amor  
  
Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
  
Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
  
Ángel somos arena y mar  
  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
  
Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
  
Ángel de amor  
  
Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
Ángel de amor  
  
Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
Ángel de amor  
  
Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
Ángel de amor  
  
Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
(Maná - Ángel de amor)  
  
Draco notó que Harry se había quedado dormido después de su pequeño "Encuentro" en la ducha así que lo llevó hasta su cama para poder ducharse antes de que Harry despertara, tal vez fue un error, por que de lo contrario hubiera visto la fina capa de sudor frío que cubría su frente al recordar vividamente uno de los tantos episodios de la semana pasada  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
La tarde comenzaba a caer y Harry temía por lo que pasaría una vez que la noche llegara, había sido lo mismo desde que había llegado a aquel lugar. Cada anochecer Voldemort se presentaba en la habitación a la que Harry estaba confinado y comenzaba a...  
  
-Buenas tardes, Harry  
  
Era Voldemort, el solo sonido de su voz hizo que Harry sufriera de escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espina dorsal, mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de él, terminando atrapado contra la pared, con la cabeza vuelta a la derecha para evitar ver a aquel monstruo a sus ojos carmesí  
  
-¿Qué sucede, pequeño? - Dijo al pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del muchacho - Creí que para este tiempo tu ya estarías acostumbrado  
  
Ahí viene de nuevo, dijo Harry, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar, que sabía que era inevitable  
  
-Tiéndete en la cama  
  
Harry pretendió no escucharlo, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos verdes  
  
-Te he dado una orden - dijo Voldemort con su voz más peligrosa  
  
Harry siguió sin moverse, ni siquiera cuando sintió como Voldemort le propinaba una bofetada  
  
-Escúchame, mocoso - dijo tomando con fuerza la barbilla del muchacho - ya deberías de irte acostumbrando, estoy seguro de que una pequeña puta como tu ha tenido sexo en más de una ocasión con cierto chico que es el hijo de uno de mis seguidores - Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en horror cuando supo que se refería a Draco - Oh, si, se todo con respecto a tu pequeño romance con el chico Malfoy y si quieres que el viva lo suficiente como para que lo puedas volver a ver, te aconsejo que hagas lo que te he dicho  
  
Harry, que no quería aceptar que algo le pasara a Draco por su culpa, hizo lo que se le ordenaba, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso y se tensó aún más cuando vio que tanto pies como manos eran atados por arte de magia a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama, mientras el Dark Lord comenzaba a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del muchacho que estaba ahí atado este sentía como violentos escalofríos surcaban su cuerpo  
  
Sin ninguna muestra de delicadeza Voldemort comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían a Harry, mientras este gritaba:  
  
-No, por favor, no  
  
-¿De verdad crees que eso me hará detenerme, Harry?  
  
Voldemort se deshizo de todas las prendas que cubrían es cuerpo del joven hasta que solo quedó vestido con sus boxers sobre la cama, completamente a la merced de Voldemort  
  
-Quien lo diría, Harry Potter. Ve claramente la razón por la que ese mocoso se fijó en ti, eres tan... apetecible, incluso comible, yo diría - un destello de lujuria surgió de aquellos ojos escarlata al ver el cuerpo del joven en tan vulnerable posición  
  
Una mano comenzó a estimular la entrepierna del joven que parecía seguirse resistiendo a lo que podía pasar ahí. Fue entonces que a Harry lo despojaron de la única prenda que utilizaba mientras gritaba peor que nunca, completamente desnudo  
  
-¡DETENTE! ¡TE LO RUEGO, DETENTE!  
  
Sin hacer caso de las palabras del muchacho Voldemort comenzó a pasear su lengua por todo el joven cuerpo, solamente para atrapar en su boca el sabor del muchacho  
  
Harry sentía que se iba a desmayar, cada toque de Voldemort era doloroso, su cabeza era como un globo y creía que en cualquier momento esta podía explotar  
  
Voldemort siguió estimulando a Harry, paseando su mano a través del miembro del muchacho quien se sentía asqueado y enfermo por empezar a disfrutar de aquel tratamiento  
  
- Por favor, te lo ruego... no hagas esto, por favor  
  
- Harry ya sabes que eso no me va a hacer detener, así que ¿Por qué insistes? Solo relájate, no pienso hacerte daño ¿O sí?  
  
'Por favor' pensaba Harry 'Dios, si estas ahí, has que alguien venga, quien sea'  
  
Voldemort adentró en miembro del chico en su boca, probando el semen del chico, sin desperdiciar una gota para luego subir a la boca del muchacho para hacerlo probar su propio fluido. Una terrible repulsión surgió en la laringe de Harry, se contuvo ante el reflejo de vomitar  
  
Fue entonces que algo en la mente de Harry le dijo que se rindiera  
  
-¿No te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo, pequeño? No te preocupes, te haré sentir cómodo  
  
Voldemort se colocó entre las piernas del muchacho y se introdujo en él sin ningún tipo de preparación  
  
Harry gritó más de lo que nunca había gritado en toda su vida, el dolor era insoportable ¿Cómo era que algo tan grande pudiera entrar en algo tan pequeño?  
  
Harry siguió gritando mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se agitaba en la cama, lo cual hacía que el dolor se incrementara cada vez más hasta el punto en el que no pudo soportarlo, podía sentir como el semen y sangre surgía de entre sus piernas, debido a la falta de lubricación  
  
Lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer desmallado fue la risa de Voldemort y una voz lejana que lo llamaba  
  
*Flash back end*  
  
-Harry..., despierta  
  
El sudor frío corría por todo el rostro del chico Gryffindor cuando este despertó para tener a Draco frente a si mirándolo con semblante preocupado solo vestido con una bata de baño mientras que sobre sus hombros caían unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cabello, sin duda acababa de interrumpir su ducha  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si - dijo Harry confundido - solo fue una pesadilla  
  
-Harry, no me digas eso por que tonto no soy, estabas agitándote y gritando "detente", tienes suerte de que mi habitación tenga hechizos silenciadores o de lo contrario tu voz se hubiera escuchado por toda la mansión - Draco se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry - Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, contigo - Harry atrajo a Draco para abrazarlo suavemente como si temiera que el rubio se fuera  
  
-Detesto interrumpir cuando te pones cariñoso, pero diría que tomaras una ducha o de pronto alguien se preguntará que haces en mi dormitorio, desnudo, en mi cama y con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado  
  
Harry desordenó con su mano los cabellos mojados del rubio antes de que entrara al cuarto de baño donde unos minutos antes habían hecho el amor  
  
Harry decidió que le apetecía un baño de tina caliente así que comenzó a abrir los grifos de esta hasta que estuvo llena de agua caliente. Mientras esto pasaba, Harry se maravillo por la exquisitez del mármol blanco, los grifos de oro y las joyas incrustadas en la pared, era cierto que los Malfoy tenían un excelente gusto que era incuestionable  
  
Comenzó a sumergirse en el agua caliente, dejando que su piel se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua luego comenzó a bañarse de manera apropiada y a lavarse el cabello, a pesar de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes con Draco, seguía sintiéndose sucio, desagradable, horrendo ante la vista de los demás  
  
Una vez que se sintió mejor se quitó todo resto de jabón en la regadera, tomó una de las toallas que había al lado de la tina para secarse y estaba por vestirse cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa ya no estad ahí, en su lugar había ropa nueva y limpia, toda de color negro, pero indudablemente costosa, por lo que asumió que era de Draco  
  
Una vez vestido salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse a Draco leyendo un libro, vestido exactamente igual a él  
  
-Tardaste siglos  
  
-Gracias por prestarme tu ropa  
  
-No me tienes que agradecer nada  
  
Harry caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Draco desde donde se podía ver el jardín de los Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Una enorme fuente que sobresalía en medio del patio que estaba bordado por rosas, orquídeas, azaleas, etc. en fin, montones de flores silvestres. Harry vio hacia el horizonte donde estaban unas enormes montañas que le hicieron recordar Hogwarts como si se tratase de otra vida. Lo llenaron unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo al sentir el abrazo del Slytherin por detrás mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del Gryffindor y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja  
  
-¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Ahora que estas conmigo, no podría estar mejor  
  
-¿Cómo está Ron?  
  
-Bien, pensé que se suicidaría después de lo que pasó con Hermione, pero...  
  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué le pasó?  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
-Solo recuerdo que paseaba con ella por los terrenos del colegio y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el castillo de Voldemort, es muy extraño, como si tuviera lagunas mentales, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta  
  
Draco dio un suspiro, aquella sería una noticia difícil de aceptar para Harry  
  
-Hermione está... oh, lo siento tanto, Harry... ella está... muerta  
  
-¿Muerta? - Harry sintió como si el aire de sus pulmones acabara de desaparecer  
  
-La encontraron en la parte norte del bosque prohibido. Los Death Eaters la violaron y la mataron con la maldición Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry no podía creerlo, su amiga, la novia de Ron, la futura Head Girl, no, ella simplemente no podía estar muerta  
  
-No es posible - murmuró - me estas mintiendo  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡No es verdad! ¡HERMIONE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! ¡ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO! ¡NO ES...!  
  
Con la esperanza de que Harry recuperara la cordura Draco le dio una bofetada y luego lo abrazó fuertemente  
  
-Lo siento, Harry  
  
Harry lloraba sin poder ni querer evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente a través de su cara mientras los dedos del chico rubio se paseaban por su cabello en un desesperado intento por consolarlo  
  
Una vez que Harry estaba de vuelta en sus cabales, ya estaban recostados sobre la cama de Draco, Harry con su nuca sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras que este jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su, todavía, húmedo cabello  
  
-Y, dime, ¿Como estas tú?  
  
-Bueno, podría estar peor  
  
-Sí, podrías estar muerto  
  
-Eso sería una bendición en comparación con lo que me ha pasado  
  
Draco besó suavemente el cuello del Gryffindor y vio lo que parecía un collar con forma de serpiente alrededor de su cuello, ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-¿Eso? - Dijo Harry mirando el collar - es una forma de Voldemort de asegurarse de que no pueda utilizar ningún tipo de magia, ni siquiera accidental. Creo que el supone que es una forma de tenerme a raya, por que tampoco puedo estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia de donde él esté, pero más que nada, sirve para que ningún death eater sea capaz de tocarme  
  
-¿Por qué haría el una cosa así? Hasta donde yo se el goza torturando a sus prisioneros, por que eso es lo que eres ¿No, Harry?  
  
-No me preguntes sobre eso, Draco, por favor, es muy doloroso, no puedo ni quiero decirte más  
  
-Harry, mírame, mírame a los ojos y dime que pasó, necesito saberlo además, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - Al ver en los ojos del Gryffindor, Draco cayó en cuenta de que eran diferentes de alguna manera ya que aprecian más verdes de lo que eran antes, tal y como si estuviera viendo directamente a un par de esmeraldas  
  
Harry se derrumbó ahí mismo, maldiciendo la existencia del mundo y la suya propia. Le contó detalle a detalle como era que Voldemort había abusado de él, como lo obligaba a tomar aquella horrenda poción relajante para hacer que le pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y como lo había convertido en un Death Eater contra su voluntad  
  
-...lo peor de todo era el miedo, el miedo que tenía encerrado en esa habitación, simplemente tenía miedo de que anocheciera  
  
Y su inocencia... esta se le había sido arrancada y devorada por el mismísimo demonio  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para saber que opinan ¿OK?  
  
Por ultimo, el sig capítulo lo subiré hasta el años proximo  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
niky-chan: ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta, si, mataron a Hermione, pero es por que va a importar mucho en la 2ª parte de este fict, de hecho, simplemente me deshice de ella por que salía sobrando  
  
paola: Que bueno que te gustó, y espero que este también te guste y creo que lo de que Voldemort tuvo relaciones con Harry, creo que se explica muy bien en este capítulo  
  
lusy snape: Si que fue injusto lo que hice, pero ya me disculpé, espero que este capítulo te guste y te aseguro que ninguna escena es pirateada, besos  
  
yatte: espera mucho lemmon de mi parte en la segunda parte de este fict, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento  
  
Alym: Que bueno que te encante, es el tipo de personas como tú las que me motivan a escribir este fict. Creo que ya sabes lo que le hizo Voldemort a Harry y pronto se verá lo que hace Draco, aunque no es precisamente para salvar a Harry  
  
Lila: Que bueno que te ha gustado con todo y lo de la escena piratead, espero tu review por esta que está 100% libre de escenas pirateadas  
  
Maggie: Te complací??? Que bueno, eso es justo lo que trataba de hacer  
  
GaBrIeLa: Tedrás que esperarte para eso por que no va a haber un lemmon de ese tipo por algún tiempo, pero pronto lo habrá, te doy mi palabra  
  
Besos, Feliz Navidad y año nuevo, chicas 


	17. Easier to run

Advertencia: este fict contiene Slash (Para aquellos ignorantes o inocentes que no sepan que es Slash, es la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo) así que si no te gusta o te desagradan las historias de este tipo sal, si te gustan o tienes curiosidad, te reto a que sigas leyendo  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Capítulo 15 - It's easier to run  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain, here all alone  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change, I would  
  
Take back the pain, I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I've made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and the blame, I would  
  
If I take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain, here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back this memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward, so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
If I could change, I would  
  
Take back the pain, I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I've made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and the blame, I would  
  
If I take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler than change  
  
If I could change, I would  
  
Take back the pain, I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I've made  
  
It's easier to run  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and the blame, I would  
  
If I take all the shame to the grave  
  
Ambos se mantuvieron ahí, abrazados, sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, todo lo que se necesitaba decir ya se había dicho así que ¿Para que arruinar aquel perfecto momento con palabras si estas estaban de sobra?  
  
Sin caer en cuenta ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño y por primera vez en aquellas semanas Harry pudo llegar a un estado de total relajación, sabía que ahí, al lado de Draco ya no había mundo, ni infierno ni paraíso, simplemente el cielo. Aquel lugar donde la magia ya no era convocada, sino percibida. Harry simplemente sentía que si el mundo terminara e aquel mismo instante a el no le preocuparía en lo más mínimo ya que nunca se había sentido tan protegido como lo estaba en aquel momento, entre los brazos de Draco  
  
Si tan solo aquel momento durara para siempre... Pero Harry ya sabía que nada, ya fuera bueno o malo duraba para siempre  
  
Salio de aquel estado de paz al sentir una quemazón en su antebrazo la marca tenebrosa. Voldemort lo estaba llamándolo ya que aquella marca se había hecho exclusivamente para que hubiera un vínculo entre el Dark Lord y el chico, con esta marca solo Harry sería llamado  
  
Se deslizó delicadamente de entre los brazos del Slytherin para que este no se despertara, y antes de irse lo besó en la frente  
  
Harry sintió al salir de la habitación que había dejado algo sumamente preciado atrás a cada paso que daba tenía la imperiosa necesidad de volver corriendo, pero sabía que si Voldemort lo descubría con Draco, el hombre era capaz de matar al joven rubio  
  
Llegó rápidamente el vestíbulo, donde Voldemort y lo esperaba junto con los demás Death Eaters. Al instante, la ligera chispa que se había encendido en los ojos de Harry desapareció por completo mientras se acercaba a aquel que era el mayor enemigo del mundo mágico  
  
* * *  
  
Ya había pasado casi media hora después de que la reunión de Death Eaters tuviera lugar y desde entonces no había tenido ni la más mínima visión de su hijo así que subió a su habitación para saber que era exactamente aquello que lo mantenía tan ocupado  
  
Como era costumbre tocó la puerta antes de entrar, en la casa de los Malfoy era casi obligatorio el tener que tocar una puerta y esperar una respuesta antes de abrirla  
  
Dado que Lucius no recibió respuesta decidió entrar, para encontrar a su hijo profundamente dormido sobre su cama. Con ayuda de un hechizo lo hizo levitar unos centímetros para acomodarlo debajo de las mantas  
  
Ya que estuvo así Lucius miró el relajado rostro de su hijo, se veía tan inocente, tan joven y no podía creer lo que podía llegar a pasarle si el se negaba a aceptar la propuesta de Lord Voldemort  
  
-No te preocupes, Dragón, no dejaré que nada te pase, jamás. Lo juro. Eres lo más preciado para mí  
  
Lo que Lucius no sabía era que Draco estaba despierto y preocupado  
  
Su padre era de ese tipo de gente que mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, algo debía de estar pasando, y algo grave, de hecho Draco no recordaba que su pare le hubiera dicho que lo apreciaba nunca, excepto aquella vez cuando tenía 12 años y acababan de regresar del Callejón Diagon y su padre había tenido aquella pelea con el padre de Ron  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Su padre tenía un pésimo humor el cual lo descargó contra Draco, diciéndole que era un bueno para nada  
  
Una furia irracional se apoderó de Draco y con su nueva escoba (la Nimbus 2001) se llevó su baúl lleno y salió por la ventana. Una vez que había salido de los límites de las propiedades de su padre un par de tipos lo hicieron caer de la escoba, la sola caída lo dejó inconsciente. Despertó tirado en un sofá atado y amordazado, por lo que pudo escuchar, le habían pedido un exagerado monto de dinero a su padre para que lo dejaran libre, el límite de tiempo era a la mañana siguiente  
  
Cuando la noche cayó Draco estaba aterrado, no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, ni siquiera de si su padre se molestaría en pagar el rescate  
  
A lo que parecieron las 3 de la mañana Draco escuchó gritos por la casa, algo debía de estar pasando, luego un sonido atronador tan potente que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sordo, más gritos y más de ese ruido. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, así que cuando la perilla de la puerta giró tuvo más miedo que nunca en su vida, hasta que vio que se trataba de su padre  
  
Al ver a su hijo en semejante situación, lo primero que Lucius atinó hacer fue quitarle la venda que cubría le boca de Draco y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si  
  
-En ese caso, nos vamos  
  
Lucius desató a su hijo y tomó sus cosas antes de tirar en el suelo, que después de un tiempo averiguó que se trataba de una pistola y lo llevó hasta un carruaje que esperaba para llevar a los dos Malfoy hasta su mansión  
  
-¿Por qué escapaste? - dijo Lucius después del incomodo silencio  
  
-No creí que te importaría que me fuera, después de todo, soy tu hijo bueno para nada, ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Siento lo que dije, pero esa no era razón para que actuaras como un chiquillo malcriado - Draco estaba cansado, así que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre - se que te exijo mucho, pero no tuve el mejor ejemplo de cómo ser padre cuando era un niño ¿Sabias? Si te exijo tanto es por que quiero que llegues a ser alguien, alguien mejor que yo, se que lo puedes lograr, pero a veces temo que...  
  
-¿Qué me parezca al tío Alphonse? ¿Es por eso que cada vez que te enojas conmigo me llamas como el?- Hubo un incomodo silencio que Draco tomó como una afirmativa - ¿Sabes una cosa? Soy una persona, no un pedazo de barro que modelaste mal  
  
-Ahora lo se  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Tal vez aquel era el recuerdo más nítido que tenía, nunca tuvo buena memoria en cuanto a lo que pasaba en la mansión, tal vez era por que simplemente era un idiota o no quería recordarlo, lo cual era lo más probable  
  
Sus otros recuerdos eran borrosos, solo podía recordar que su padre solía exigirle que se esforzara, llamándolo como su tío Alphonse en más de una ocasión, todo lo que sabía de su tío era que había muerto poco después de que el naciera y que nunca se llevó muy bien con su padre debido a su espíritu de siempre hacer lo correcto lo cual lo había llevado a ser la deshonra de la familia desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts cuando había sido colocado en Hufflepuff por el sombrero seleccionador. Su tendencia a defender a los mud-bloods lo había llevado a ir en contra del Lord Oscuro, cosa que también le acarreo su muerte  
  
Pero, dejando de lado sus pensamientos por su difunto tío se preguntó si acaso el momento que tanto había temido había llegado, el momento en el que el sabía que Lord Voldemort le exigiría a su padre que el tenía que seguir sus pasos convirtiéndose en un Death Eater y si era así sabía que no tendría escapatoria  
  
* * *  
  
En cuento regresaron al castillo Harry fue encerrado nuevamente en la habitación que tanto odiaba, para luego recibir noticias ligeramente alentadoras, Lord Voldemort se iría a España para reunir más refuerzos ya que tenía planeado atacar el ministerio de magia y tomar el poder por la fuerza  
  
Eso significaba, claro, que Harry no iría así que Lord Voldemort desactivó la función del collar que llevaba Harry en el cuello para cambiarla a que Harry se limitase a quedarse en la habitación donde un elfo domestico le llevaría comida todos los días  
  
-Volveré pronto, chiquillo, así que prepárate - Harry supo exactamente lo que pasaría al regreso de Voldemort, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal  
  
Pero supo que para cuando Voldemort estuviera de vuelta el ya no lo estaría ya que aunque le costara la vida, estaba determinado a escapar de aquel maldito lugar y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era librándose del collar, pero la pregunta del millón de galeones era ¿Cómo lo lograría? A pesar de que no pudiera tocarlo directamente había intentado con los cubiertos que le enviaban para comer que podía tocarlo indirectamente, así que con uso de un cuchillo había comenzado a intentar quitárselo, era un ardua labor, sobre todo por que por más que hiciera el intento de que la filosa hoja cortara el otro metal no parecía hacer progreso alguno en dos días, pero si algo calificaba a un Gryffindor era su determinación y eso también lo caracterizaba, como su descendiente  
  
Después de horas y horas sin dormir no supo que podía hacer ya que lo único que había logrado era rayar la lisa superficie del collar y eso a consecuencia de una ligera serie de cortes en el cuello, pero nada del otro mundo ya que esa era una de las facultades del collar, sanar cualquier herida por pequeña que fuera  
  
Decidió que tenía que dormir por lo menos un par de horas así que se recostó en la cama, pro apenas había pasado media hora cuando escuchó un gran revuelo afuera de la habitación, pero curiosamente venía de la ventana  
  
Unos segundos después recordó que las ventanas tenían un hechizo irrompibilizante así que seguramente solo era algún lunático o alguna especie de inspección desde la ventana, parecían acercarse así que se hizo el dormido  
  
-Pero, insisto en que esto nos podía costar la vida...  
  
-¿Qué vida, Armand? El se negó a darnos lo que prometió y ahora tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias  
  
-Si nos descubren, Daniel, nos matarán  
  
-Ya estamos prácticamente muertos, somos muertos en vida, así que no importaría mucho, sería...  
  
-De acuerdo, vamos a lo que vamos de una vez  
  
Luego de eso escuchó que la ventana se abría, ahí fue cundo realmente se preocupó, especialmente por que no podía utilizar magia, aún si tenía la varita a la mano  
  
Saltó de la cama, dispuesto a defenderse, pero de un segundo al otro uno de los sujetos que habían estado hablando estaba frente a el  
  
No parecía ser mayor de 20 años, su cabello negro, largo y sedoso llegaba hasta sus hombros y sus ojos... no podía definir bien el color, pero parecían hipnotizantes, son tan solo verlos quedó petrificado  
  
-Vaya, vaya, el chico de oro del mundo mágico, olvídate del plan original, bastará con llevarnos al chico para que no solo el señor tenebroso nos tome en cuenta, sino también el Ministerio  
  
-Como quieras...  
  
A Harry se le salió decir  
  
-No puedo irme, no sin antes quitarme este collar  
  
-Buen chico - dijo el otro sujeto que tenía cabello castaño corto y extraños ojos color violeta - Quínaselo para que podamos salir de aquí de una buena vez  
  
-¿El collar está hechizado? - preguntó el sujeto de cabello largo  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien, en ese caso... - El sujeto de cabello largo miró fijamente el collar, hasta que Harry se vio libre de el y cayó al suelo  
  
Por fin estaba libre de aquel collar, pero no de la forma que esperaba, ya que de inmediato el sujeto de ojos violeta lo tomó por la cintura y se lo llevó... ¡¿Volando?!  
  
Por más difícil que le parecía creer que era verdad aunque era el quien lo estaba viviendo, simplemente estaba volando, sin escoba, sin ninguna especie de artefacto mágico. Simplemente flotando en el aire  
  
Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la torre de algún monumento antiguo. Ahí dejaron a Harry un segundo mientras que discutían  
  
-No, rotundamente no  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
-Si le hacemos algún daño no tendrán ningún problema en matarnos  
  
-Oh, vamos, Daniel, siempre tan obstinado, sé que estas tan hambriento como yo, así que no veo ningún problema en solo tomar un poco  
  
-Podemos salir de caza, Armand  
  
-¿A esta hora? está apunto de amanecer, aún si encontráramos a alguien no nos llegaríamos sentirnos ni levemente satisfechos. Acéptalo, Daniel, estás hambriento - Armand posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Daniel - No veo ningún problema con solo satisfacernos un poco, además, el chico luce exquisito  
  
-Has lo que quieras, solo no me involucres  
  
Daniel salió de la habitación  
  
Solo quedaron Armand y Harry en la habitación, de nuevo su mirad hechizante le impidió correr. Armand estaba cada vez más cerca, súbitamente este tomó a Harry de la nuca y dirigió su rostro al cuello de Harry  
  
-No te preocupes, esto no dolerá... tanto, puede que incluso lo disfrutes  
  
Un terrible dolor surgió del cuello de Harry, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Armand era un vampiro y sin lugar a dudas estaba bebiendo su sangre  
  
-Mmmmmmmm más delicioso de lo que pensé, eres un joven lleno de sorpresas - dijo Arman para volver a beber su sangre  
  
La única palabra que venía a su mente era dolor, no podía pensar en nada más. De pronto vio un hueco al descubierto del cuello de Armand y dado que no podía moverse debido a que lo tenía fuertemente asido decidió darle una prueba de su propio chocolate así que lo mordió en el cuello  
  
De inmediato Armand se separó, dejando a Harry sangrando del cuello, demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer al suelo  
  
-Mocoso insolente - escuchó, la voz de Armand parecía tan lejana... Parecía que estaba a punto de morir y ciertamente no era esa la forma en la que pensaba que podía llegar a el final de sus días. Pero súbitamente una especie de corriente eléctrica viajó por todos sus músculos dejándolo inconsciente al instante  
  
Despertó, o de algún modo sabía que lo había hecho, pero no podía ver prácticamente nada, hasta que su vista se aclaró ligeramente y pudo ver algo sobre si y a los lados, como si estuviera tirado en una caja con forrado de terciopelo. De pronto la terrible verdad cayó sobre él, estaba en un féretro  
  
-Eres un completo idiota  
  
-¿Y que se suponía que hiciera? No lo vi venir  
  
-Pudimos habernos apegado al plan original, pero no lo hicimos. Pero tu mayo error fue tratar de alimentarte de ese chico, ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si en verdad bebió tu sangre...  
  
-Eso no es seguro  
  
-Te mordió, muy fácilmente pudo haberlo echo y ahora estamos en un enorme problema  
  
La respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse, si lo que decían era cierto... Pero el no recordaba haber bebido la sangre de Armand. Un pánico mayor a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes se apoderó de él, tenía que salir, debía salir de aquel lugar. Intentó empujar la parte superior del féretro, pero nada. De alguna forma supo que estaba encerrado ahí con llave y que no podría salir. Estaba, si era posible, más asustado de lo que había estado cuando súbitamente la parte superior del féretro salió volando  
  
Harry ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía cuando echó a correr, pero súbitamente Armand apareció frente a él  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
  
-Hazte a un lado  
  
-¿Y que harás para que lo haga?  
  
Cuando Armand súbitamente tomó a Harry del brazo este sintió como su cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle tal y como lo había echo en aquella ocasión que había salvado la piedra filosofal de las manos de Quirrell  
  
La piel de Armand se había quemado, lo supo cuando esté soltó un grito sorprendido y soltó a Harry  
  
-¿Qué es esta magia?  
  
Harry comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras y Daniel no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo, bajó y bajó un escalón tras otro. Tratando no tropezar  
  
Una vez que estuvo en él ultimo piso echó a correr nuevamente, pero no lograba encontrar la salida y sabía que Armand lo perseguiría así que corrió sin dirección determinada hasta ver un muro casi deshecho por su antigüedad así que salió a través del agujero para ver a lo lejos una especie de pueblo no muy lejos de ahí  
  
Siguió corriendo y pudo ver que desde la torre Armand había salido a buscarlo, pudo verlo como un pequeño punto que se hacía cada vez más grande al acercársele. Sin ver a donde iba de pronto chocó con una cerca de jardín que rodeaba una casa que parecía tener una luz en su interior así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia la puerta y tocó con fuerza  
  
-Ya voy - escucho como un gruñido dentro de la casa. Mientras Armand estaba cada vez más cerca - ¿Quien es a estas horas? - Preguntaron desde el interior  
  
-Por favor, ayúdeme, me están persiguiendo  
  
La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una anciana de cabello gris que no tardó en hacerlo pasar justo a tiempo, por que Armand estaba cerca  
  
Cuando ya estuvo dentro vio que la luz que había visto era de la chimenea que estaba encendida, la anciana se acercó preocupadamente hacia Harry  
  
-¿Estas bien, querido? ¿Qué sucede? - La mujer se veía visiblemente alterada mientras miraba a Harry - ¿Quién te perseguía? ¿Huiste de...?  
  
La mujer se quedó boquiabierta al ver la cicatriz en la frente de Harry  
  
-¿Harry Potter?  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe para que Armand entrase, se veía un semblante furioso  
  
-Aléjate del chico, mujer  
  
La anciana sacó algo del bolso de su bata de dormir, una varita, ¡Era una bruja!  
  
-No des un paso más, si te acercas no dudaré en matarte  
  
El semblante de Armand cambió de furioso a temeroso, sin duda alguna el no sabía más de magia que los centauros del bosque prohibido o los tritones contra los que se había enfrentado en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Súbitamente Armand volvió a cambiar de semblante de temeroso a furioso y desapareció  
  
-Reparo  
  
El seguro roto de la puerta de entrada se volvió a arreglar y la puerta se cerro sola  
  
-¿Estas bien? - dijo al anciana preocupada otra vez  
  
-Eso creo  
  
-¿Por qué te perseguía ese Vampiro?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¿Qué haces tan lejos de Hogwarts? - Dijo la anciana - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
-Me secuestraron  
  
-Bien, por lo menos ya estas fuera de peligro. Soy Amelia Windergast  
  
-Soy Harry Potter, aunque creo que ya lo sabía. ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-En Hunstanton, Norfolk. Pero lo importante es que tienes que volver a Hogwarts  
  
-¿Cómo hago eso?  
  
-La chimenea - la anciana lo hizo caminar hasta donde el calor de la chimenea logró reconfortarlo - ¿Alguna vez has viajado usando los polvos floo? ¿Sabes como hacerlo?  
  
-Si  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso no veo razón por la que no puedas ir de vuelta a la escuela en poco tiempo - dijo pasándole un recipiente de cerámica con los polvos floo dentro  
  
-Gracias  
  
-No hay de que, me dio gusto conocerte, Harry Potter  
  
-Igualmente señora Windergast  
  
Harry tomó un puñado de polvos y se dirigió al fuego que al lanzar los polvos se tornó verde y dijo:  
  
-Despacho de Albus Dumbledore  
  
Como ya era costumbre el fuego pareció succionarlo y el típico viaje giratorio comenzó, solo que esta vez pareció mas largo, sintió como sus gafas se despegaban de su nariz, así que rápidamente se las quitó y las guardó en su bolsillo antes de caer en la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore, el cual estaba vacío. Pero los postratos desde las paredes lo miraban visiblemente sorprendidos  
  
-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?  
  
-EL director no se encuentra, señor Potter - dijo el precedente de Dumbledore, Armando Dippet - pero puede esperarlo aquí  
  
Harry tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Estaba tan cansado...  
  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta Harry cayó dormido en aquella silla sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquilo y seguro de que ya nada malo podía pasar  
  
Si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba  
  
Harry despertó en la enfermería, lo supo por aquel olor que parecía pertenecer solo a aquel lugar, pero no pudo abrir los ojos ya que una venda los cubría. Alzó las manos para quitársela, pero  
  
-Veo que por fin despertaste, Harry  
  
Era la voz del profesor Dumbledore  
  
-Profesor, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué las vendas?  
  
-Harry, quiero que me escuches, la mujer que te ayudó nos contó todo lo del vampiro, así que necesito saber si el bebió de tu sangre  
  
-Si, lo hizo  
  
-¿Tu bebiste de su sangre?  
  
-No lo se, quiero decir, tuve que morderlo para que me dejara en paz, pero... no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho  
  
-De acuerdo con lo que puede decir la señora Pomfrey en efecto lo hiciste  
  
Harry no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir  
  
-Eso significa que...  
  
-Si, Harry, lo siento mucho, pero es mejor que supieras la verdad. Tu transformación a vampiro apenas comenzó, por ello son las vendas, es una poción para que la luz del sol no afecte a tus ojos, en cuanto a tu piel, se necesitará que bebas una poción reflejante para que el sol no te convierta en cenizas y en cuanto a otras cosas las discutiremos cuando te retiren las vendas de los ojos  
  
-¿Sirius lo sabe?  
  
-Ya lo puse al tanto, pero por el momento no puedes recibir visitas, así que es mejor que yo también me vaya. Cualquier cosa puedes pedir asesoramiento a Madame Pomfrey  
  
Pudo escuchar como el profesor Dumbledore se retiraba del cubículo mientras Harry no podía llegar a aceptar lo que le había pasado  
  
¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el niño que vivió debía de pasar por tanto? Perder a la gene que amaba, vivir con los Dursley ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Por qué?  
  
Fin (con continuación, por supuesto)  
  
Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me tomó todo el día y parte de la noche, pero creo que el dolor en mis dedos vale la pena  
  
Por favor, no me lleven con derechos de autor, se que ff.net no acepta fan ficts de Anne Rice, pero sus libros de crónicas vampíricas simplemente me encantaron (bueno, por lo menos los primeros 4) así que saqué a dos de mis personajes favoritos para hacer este capítulo  
  
Por fin llegamos al capítulo final de este fict, la dejaré con la intriga por un rato por que tengo mucho en mente y por más que me gustaría ponerlo todo en el fict quiero que la segunda parte sea mil veces mejor que la primera para poder complacerlas  
  
Bueno, este fict va dedicado para alguien que siempre me aconsejó, ayudó y en cierta forma fue el juez de este fict. Javier, gracias por todo  
  
Pero no se preocupen, no les voy a dejar sin nada, aquí les dejo un trocito del primer capítulo que ya casi termino de escribir  
  
-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Serás un vampiro para siempre?  
  
-Si  
  
Los ojos color gris plata parecían querer rehuir la mirada verde esmeralda pero parecían mostrar un cargo de conciencia y algo más que Harry (a pesar de sus dones naturales en Legimency como vampiro no era capaz de descifrar) no pudo descifrar debido a que no había un contacto visual directo. Al levantar el mentón del chico rubio vio un destello de tristeza que no duró más de un par de segundos, hasta que se convenció a si mismo que lo había imaginado  
  
-Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte...  
  
¿Qué tal eh?, si lo se, soy muy mala por dejarlas con tan poco, pero si les doy más arruinaré el suspenso, gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fict de principio a fin y más aun a las que me dejaron reviews  
  
Y las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Paola: No te puedo asegurar que Voldemort reciba su merecido, pero si te puedo asegurar que no le volverá a poner una mano encima a Harry  
  
Alym: No hay de que, me encanta complacer a mis lectoras, gracias a ti por leerlo. Bueno, Harry es muy honesto con sus sentimientos, que otra opción tenía que decirle a Draquito lo que pasaba? No, Draco no tendrá sexo con Voldemort aunque, quien sabe... la verdad es que mis personajes hacen lo que quieran con la historia  
  
Maggie: Si, pobre Harry, peor te aseguro que Voldemort no le vuelve a poner una mano encima a Harry. Que bueno que te encante y espero que la segunda parte te guste más, espero que la leas  
  
nicky_chan: La verdad es que si sobra, no lo digo ofensa a JK Rowling, pero si estas escribiendo slash eso tiene limitaciones para más de n personaje. Nop, Voldemort no se preocupa por Harry más que por que lo pueda seguir usando como juguete sexual, pero tampoco va a haber nada entre Voldemort y Draco, pero como ya dije, son los personajes los que deciden, no yo. Este s el ultimo cap. pero ten paciencia, pronto llegará la segunda parte  
  
Sakura Snape: Gracias, y o hay cuidado. A mi también me agrada, pero te voy a dejar con una duda. Ahora que tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos, querrán estarlo? No te preocupes, amos serán felices, solo que todavía no defino bien como  
  
Bye, chicas  
  
Nos estamos leyendo 


End file.
